Young Justice: XENOVERSE
by JAGA03
Summary: The Future Warriorr is being wished back to the world from wence he came. Did he have a world, well what happens if he is wished into a world that may need his help. What is with that world, what does he do in there, how will he survive if the only thing that he had known was Time Patrol. Rate M for mature themes, languge and content
1. Prologue: Farwell Toki Toki

**Soo I was at work at had to get this off my chest when I got home, this story so far has been about 7 hrs of writing to get this so please no flaming, but do leave constructive crits when.**

 **I ask again that you review this also PM if you have anything you believe might help or be cool, I will admit that I am a DBZ fan over DC right now, but I don't believe this character will be stronger than the strongest form of Superman. Spoilers starts post end of Dragon Ball Z Xenoverse and the end of Season two of Young Justice. I reapeat do not read if you have not got that far. I will be also making up most of this story as I go sorry, but some of it as in basis will stay true to some episodes.**

* * *

 _Toki Toki_ C _ity Age 850_

Turnks, the Supreme Kai of Time were preparing to saw farewell to their friend the future warrior, who they called Mirai.

Everyone from Krillin to even Lord Beerus had come to see of the Hero of Toki Toki.

"Well look at him all grown up, just a few weeks or was it months ago he came here all new and young."

Krillin said this said this as he gave a sigh remembering how he had Mirai had trained when he first met him.

He also recalled how Mirai had helped them with the Sabimen and on Namek.

His Wife Android 18 also gave a small sigh.

"It seems that I won't be able to charge the Supreme Kai of Time for training him any more."

She only said this so she did not sound _too_ sentimental, she did feel a little bit of attachment to the warrior.

Captain Ginyu looked at his former Pupil with pride in his eyes and said "Well you're not part of the Ginyu force for nothing, heh, I bet you'll have a splendid time where ever you go!"

Ginyu then did his signature pose as a sign of respect to Mirai, he recalled how they had switched bodies.

He could only wonder what he would have done with such a body.

Vegeta looked on with a smirk upon his face "It would seem that you surpass me, but one can only expect to be surpassed by the next generation."

He noted that this Sayain had spared his life when he first came to earth.

He also noted that he had fought beside him on Namek and against Kid Buu.

He gave Mirai the thumbs up as he looked at him and Mirai returned the favour.

Even Cell and Frieza who both had a hand in his training were present for his farewell.

"It would seem that the little Monkey is moving out of the nest."

Frieza said this with a little sigh, it was good that the monkey was gone, but a very powerful potential underling was also gone.

Cell on the other hand gave a laugh and said "Well at least you showed me a true fight, I would totally hug you if that was something I actually did!"

Mirai and Cell laughed together, he knew Cell had his own way of saying goodbye and this was one of them.

"Just let them know you were trained by the _perfect_ master."

Piccolo smiled and closed his eyes "You have come far Future Sayain, where ever you go know that you are my friend."

Piccolo opened his eyes and gave Mirai a nod, he returned the gesture in kind, Piccolo did not know what awaited his former pupil but he knew he no matter what he could deal with it.

Mr Satan looked at his friend and knew that it was time to say good bye, tears ran down the world champs face.

"Aww come on now, even I can cry, see you later, I'll say good bye to Mr. Buu to you."

He gave his thumbs up to Mirai who smiled at him and copied the pose. "Just don't go out doing me too much okay, you hear me!"

"Well, see you, Videl and I will miss you, you were fun to train with."

Gohan said this as he and Mirai clamped hands together. "Earth will not be the same with out you."

Videl, who was obviously angry that she was getting sidelined by Mirai _again_!

"Well if you miss him _so_ much why don't you just marry him then huh, GOHAN!"

Gohan fell over at this and Mirai laughed, Videl despite her actions gave him a thumbs up and said "I'll take care of Gohan for you."

Mirai smirked and gave her a nod and the thumbs up.

Gotenks despite being such a brat was in tears "What, it's not like I'm crying or anything, I just think you were awesome to be around right?"

Gotenks did a ridiculous pose and Mirai copied and Gotenks gave a laugh "Heh, you're fine to be around, things will sure get boring around her once your gone."

Mirai and him bumped their fist together as a sign of their friendship "Hey, you don't make a bad name for us Sayain you here me."

Both of them shared a laugh as Mirai was approached now by the last four figures, well five but two of them were not his masters.

"It was great to train with you, I have to admit you keep me on my toes."

Goku said this as he scratched the back of his head, he was sad that such a powerful friend and rival was going.

It was at this point that Mirai tilted his head so he could look at Vegeta.

Goku almost fell over and said "Did I say that out loud, oh God, Vegeta is going to really lay into me after this."

Both Goku and Mirai were able to laugh at this.

They also both knew that Vegeta probably would lay into Goku for his words just before.

"Well I did teach you instant transmission, so come check up on us any time, maybe then we can spar a little."

Mirai was about to nod to that when a gentle and clam voice cut him off.

"I believe that will not be possible, you see, it is my belief that Trunks here is going to wish him back to his own time."

Whis said this as he elegantly stood and gave a smile to Mirai.

"You need not worry about this world, I will train Goku and Vegeta myself, so you can rest easy."

Mirai gave him a nod in thanks of that, the world would be far safer if Goku and Vegeta were both being trained by Whis.

Now came Whis's other pupil's turn to speak.

"It is a shame that you're not the Super Sayain god, but you are good enough as you are."

This was a gruff voice and belonged to the purple entity known as _the God of Destruction_ also know as Beerus.

"Well any way I am sure that you will do me proud my pupil, just remember most of my moves are to destroy planets and more."

Beerus said this so casually that he yawned a little then blinked and said "I look forward to when we next meet, it would be bad off you to lose your touch."

His cat like face gave a smile and Mirai smiled back.

Turnks the future Warrior Mirai's summoner and first friend along with the Supreme Kai of Time now came to him.

"Toki Toki city will never be the same without you, be sure that I will keep tabs on you so you're not too bored where you go back to."

It was now that the Supreme Kai of time cut in and said "Gosh Turnks, did you even ask where he was from, well thanks for helping us out, well me out mostly and the world."

She now tried to pet him on the head, so Mirai had to bend down so she could do so.

She kinda blushed at the way she said this and said "Well thanks for helping us take down Towa, Mira and Demigra."

Turnks now spoke again "It's been an honour to fight beside you, perhaps in the future you could return and help us again."

At this everyone who was present gave a laugh and then Trunks said "Well it's been good while it lasted and now we can summon Shenron to send you home."

Now all eyes turned to the centre of Toki Toki City, where the Seven Dragon Balls had been collected.

As if on cue they activated and the Eternal Dragon Shenron appeared before them all.

The sky above Toki Toki grew dark and everyone, even those who had seen this many times before, still gazed in awe at it.

" **I am the Eternal Dragon Shenron, speak you wish and I shall grant it**!"

It was now that Trunks said "Eternal Dragon Shenron, we all wish that Mirai return to the time that he came from."

All those who were present waited for the Dragons answer, it was one they did not expect. " **Such a wish is beyond my power, he has no past, no world he has come from, he was made from your wish!** " It was with these words that nearly everyone fell down.

Mirai was the only one who did not, he had no real memory of the past, so he knew it must be true.

Trunks was the first to get back up "Wait you mean to say that he has no past and was created so that we could stop the fractions in time?"

" **That is correct, Trunks!** " Trunks was about to ask what he should do when the Supreme Kai of Time spoke up. "Well then, I wish that Mirai be sent to any universe that needs a warrior such as him."

Everyone except for Shenron looked at her and yelled "WHAT!" The reason they may have done so may have been different but they all did it.

But they all finished just in time for them to hear Shenron say " **Your wish has been granted!** "

All of them turned to look at the light that was now enveloping Mirai. For the first time he spoke to them. "Goodbye my friends."

He gave them a wave as he vanished, Shenron too returned into the Dragon Balls which scattered out. Beerus gave a laugh "The world he ends up in is in for a rude shock, I tell you!"

* * *

 _North Pole June 20_ _th_ _2016_

"Even at our top Speed the two of us can generate enough kinetic energy!" The Flash said this to Impulse as the two of them attempted to use their kinetic energy to siphon the _Chrysalis mode_ of the MFD. Suddenly a new voice was heard

"Then how about the three of us." Kid Flash, or rather Wally West had come to help the his Uncle and his uncles grandson. "I may not be as fast as you two but I add my fair share of kinetic energy." He now smiled as he ran beside his family members and added "Besides, I can't let the new kid take all the credit for saving the world."

The Flash replied "Good man" and Impulse said "So Crash" Right before the two of them increased their speeds leaving Wally behind.

Kid Flash grunted and said "Come on Wallman, you can do better than that." He too then increased his speed though he was not as fast as his uncle or his grand nephew.

A craft came nearby and Nightwing, Super Boy, Aqualad, Artemis, Miss Martian and Blue Beetle came out. Nightwing pointed to where the three speedsters where "Look it's working, they're shutting it down."

The Scarab in Blue Beetle now spoke to him " _Earths magnetic field is stabilising._ "

To this the Blue Beetle replied "Yes" while he clenched his fist and swung it before his chest in joy.

But what the Scarab said next was horrifying. " _But there is a problem, the Kid Flash is in danger, his slowish speed is making him an exit value for the Chrysalis energy_."

Focusing in on Kid Flash, Blue Beetle could see what it meant. Kid Flash was being pelted by the _Chrysalis_ energy, another blast was going to hit him when to all their surprise it was smashed away by a golden light.

Kid Flash did not feel another strike of energy he knew that it was not over so he dared to look up. Above him was a figure wearing a jacket with a cape, shoes and shirt. His hair was golden as was the aura that surrounded him. He was flying above him at the same speed that Kid Flash was running at. Though he had his back to him he said "I got your back." Kid Flash had no idea who he was but there was something in this strangers voice that made him believe that he could trust him.

The Flash looked over to his nephew relieved that he was no longer fading away. "Wally, a friend of yours?"

To this Kid Flash replied "I have no idea who he is, but once this is done, he's going to be my new best friend?"

The Flash was surprised that this stranger was unknown even to Wally, he was after all protecting him. "If you say so, he seems to be able to keep up with you and he's doing it backwards."

To this Kid Flash saw his chance and said " _So_ if he was actually doing it forwards he would be _faster_ than you?"

Flash narrowed his eyes and replied " _Don't_ get cocky Wally."

Impulse said his favourite word to describe that man. "That Guy is _so_ crash, he's breaking the mode!"

Flash turned his head to his grandson from the future and asked "Do you know who he is?" In answer Impulse made a quizzical look on his face and replied "No, how could I?"

Their efforts were paying off as the _Chrysalis_ was disappearing and then it vanished. All three speedsters stopped and were now gasping for breath. "Hey, it looks like we did it" Impulse said this and gave the thumbs up to Flash and Kid Flash.

"Yeah we did it" Wally said this and looked up, but there was no golden haired man there any more.

"Hey where did he go?"

The rest of _The Team_ arrived and looked happily upon their friends. Artemis threw herself upon him "You are never going to cause me to worry like that again, got it!" She was being a little harsh to her boyfriend, but he knew she meant well. She embraced him in a hug and said "Blue Beetle told us you were in danger I am so glad that your okay."

She hugged him even tighter calling him to cough and say "Thank, I'm sorry, please don't choke me."

She let go off him and smiled, tears in her eyes "Sure thing, just don't do that again."

Wally sighed "Yes dear." The entire Team laughed at this but stopped when Wally said "I wonder who that guy was huh, he really saved me back there."

Blue Beetle nodded "The Scarab said he had no identification for that one, but he did say it was not human."

Aqualad gave Blue Beetle a nod, it was good for him to be alert "Whoever it was, we owe him Wally, now we have to get back, the League will be here soon."

Miss Martian or rather M'gann tried to look around using her mind. She was unable to find anyone nearby who could have been the golden light. Wally still looked a little uncertain "Unless he is faster than Barry, then there is no way he could be gone?"

Nightwing was the one to answer him this time "So far he seems to be an ally, we have to leave him be for now." They all nodded, the Batman, Superman, Green Lantern and the others would be arriving soon and they needed to be there when they arrived.

* * *

 _With Mirai_

He had no intended to run from them, but right now he knew he would rather not be known, after all what could he say to them. The truth was so obscure that none would believe him he was able to talk outside of battle at least this time the eternal dragon had been able to give him a regular voice. He had hidden his mind from the young green lady with red like hair. Piccolo had taught him how to guard his thoughts as well as hide them. At first he thought she may be like his green friend but he saw that she was very different from that.

He knew that he cannot just fly around for that would attract their attention, he did not that some of them could fly. Placing two fingers to his forehead and used the technique that Goku had taught him and him alone, Instant Transmission. As light his traversed across the globe until he found a city to that seemed to filled with rather abnormal looking people. The buildings in said city looked rather old, the like he had not seen. " _Why does this place look like an old movie from a land that I did not know existed_?" It was at this point Mirai heard a bang, actually many bangs, turning his head he saw a group of men all in masks firing at what Trunks had called _police_.

He was quite ready to turn and walk on when his eyes met that of one of them masked men. The man turned and fired at Mirai. Mirai was still wearing his scouter so it relayed that if he did indeed dodge this projectile it would flay past him and hurt another. So Mirai moved his hand faster than they or anything else could see. In his hand was the bullet he tipped it to the ground, shrugged took off his scouter and walked away. Placing his hand upon his head, he used Instant Transmissionto instantly disarm and make sure none noticed that it was him.

Now unarmed Mirai left the men to their fate, whatever it was. It was not his concern, nor would he make it so. First things first, he had get new cloths, he was sure that guy he had helped had seen him. But a voice that sounded very much like a certain pink supreme kai that he knew spoke in his head. " _What, you're not thinking of changing those, I'll have you know that I made them myself and I don't do that often._ "

Then another voice inside his head froze him in his tracks, a certain red haired demon god's voice was now speaking in his mind. " _He defeated me, saved all of time and space and you rewarded him with shirt, pants and shoes._ "

It was then he heard the a voice that sounded a lot like the supreme kai of time say " _Don't forget the cape I added it as a special feature_."

Now he knew he was hearing voices one that sounded like Whis told him " _If you don't change, you will stick out like Super Sayain God to Lord Beerus_."

Then a voice that sounded like Lord Beerus said " _It took forever to find the Super Sayain God_."

Mirai pondered for a moment if he was insane or they were really talking to him via telepathy? He did not know which.

He knew that it must be the former because Demigra was definitely dead, he and Goku made sure of that. He dismissed the thought and focused on getting a new change of cloths, then it hit him. If he was indeed in another world all his Zeni would be useless here. "Prefect, I'm wished away and with no money that is useful, so like her." He imagined the Supreme Kai of Time being berated by Trunks and just about everyone else, yes even Krillin who she could knock out with a look. " _For a person who is more than 75 million years old she is rather childish_."

He knew he had to get a job, but that would be a difficult task in itself. After all he was wished into a world to fight. The only job he knew was the Time Patrol duties as well as his only ID was his Time Patrol card, only worked when he used it. As well as it only allowed him access to _Toki Toki City_ and _Other World_. "Perhaps I should let them see me." He sighed again and put on the _Scouter_ , he needed to find an underground fight ring, if he wanted to get anywhere. His only comfort was that he might be able to fight some strong opponents there. He sighed he knew that was a lie, none of those at that cold ice place was as strong as him in base.

It was at this point that the amazing Captain Ginyu's voice came into his head to give him an idea. " _You could start a mercenary, have awesome moves prove your useful earn money_."

That had to be the best idea he had ever heard from Ginyu. Then he recalled that he could change and that he had spare cloths in a capsule. He had no food but supplementary pills " _Might as well find a place to change_." Using Instant Transmission, he changed his cloths to that of first clothing he every had. He then put on a mask that a _Frost Demon (_ Frieza Clan) who was part of Time Patrol gave him.

It was able to cover all but his eyes. Seeing his reflection he said "Dam I look _Cooler"_ he clicked giving himself the thumbs at the pun and the mirror cracked. " _Shit I better tone that down, things in Toki Toki City did not break that easily_." With his tail wrapped around himself like a belt he now stepped out into the world again to see if he could make any money with the mercenary idea that Ginyu or at least he thought Ginyu gave him. " _Well this should be worth it, I'm not going to strike a stupid pose though_." He could Ginyu trying to lecture him on why he should so he thought " _Though if the mood hits me I will perform my happy dance_." Entering his details into his scouter he had it send out an _email_ to any and all who would accept his services.

* * *

 _Wayne Corporation the next day_

Bruce Wayne had just got back inter galactic trail and been hoping for some shut eye in Gothom. His butler Alfred had informed him that he had an email he may find interesting. Bruce was going to dismiss it when Alfred said "Sir it appeared in the _Batcave_ , if I may add."

It was these words that had Bruce frozen, the Batcave could get emails? "Alfred when did this come in."

His butler looked at his watch then said "About five hours ago, Wayne Enterprises also received such an email, it was the very same if I might add."

To this Bruce just had to ask "What did it say?"

To this Alfred said "I took the liberty of printing it off for you sir." Alfred handed Bruce a pamphlet, Bruce did not know if he should take it seriously or not, it read as follows

Dear Corporation Owner

I am currently a mercenary offering my skills and services for hire.

The Skills are as follows: Capable of levelling a building with a punch. Capable of light speed travel, hacking capabilities, also well versed in all combat.

I will not kill for hire unless I deem fit. I will not level complexes unless it is justified and the pay is as well. I said I will not kill however I will leave them on the brink of death if required. Contact me if you wish to hire me and I'll be there in an instant. Also I do not betray contracts.

Bruce did not if he should laugh or cry, but he knew either this guy was insane or what he was saying was true. "This is not going to end well, especially if the _new_ president wishes to hire this guy or any members of the league of shadows." Turning to where Alfred was "Alfred I'll be back, I have to call a meeting."

To this Alfred queered "I assume that you are disturbed about this new figure."

Now clad as the Dark Knight Bruce turned to his butler and said "Not disturbed, concerned." With that he left for the Watchtower. He had to get to this guy before anyone else did, if what he said was true, he would be an assets to the league, if they could convince him.

* * *

 _Lex Corp._

The new President of America Lex Luthor now sat in front of his computer. He looked to his cyborg assistant and said "And you didn't wake me up for this why?"

In reply Mercy said "We believed at first it was bogus, but when we confirmed this morning that many other Corporations and several super heroes and villains had received this as well."

Lex just raised his eyebrow at this "Well at least we know he is very good at handing in resumes, not to mention his skills as a hacker."

Mercy looked at him confused so he decided to _enlighten_ her.

"You did realise this was sent to our main computers and not any email, it would seem this individual can defy the rules of the web."

Mercy blinked "How is that possible?"

To this Lex said "I believe that I would like to know that as well."

Mercy then asked "Shall I schedule an appointment?" Lex sighed and said "You should have done that before I awoke this morning, we can't afford him getting into the hands of one of our competitors, worse yet the Justice League."

Mercy then asked yet another question "What makes you believe that he would have sent them this."

Lex sighed yet again and said "I would not be surprised if he or she simple sent it to any one who had the money to pay him, or who need enforcement of his kind."

Mercy did not need to be told she was already trying to find a way to contact this man. Lex sighed again "I believe we simply hit reply and he will come." Lex did this on his own computer, he waited until he saw that the internet was able to register that it sent. He did not know the address that it was sent to, but he knew that it must have worked for a man in dark gi garbs with a metallic mask around everything but his eyes appeared before him. He also had something that went from his left ear to his left eye.

"So you're the first, Lex Luthor, Founder of Lex Corp, New President of the nation."

It was at this point Lex gave a small cough and said "You really did get here in an instant." To this the figure replied "I don't do false advertising." Lex replied

"That is actually quite decent of you."

Now it seemed as if the figured wished to cut to the chase. "I believe you have a job for me." Lex gave him a nod "I do and I am willing to pay you if you can prove that you are all that you say you are."

The figure said "Are you sure you want to pay me for that I am very confident in my skills."

Lex smirked and said "That you are, I may indeed have just the job for you."

The masked man replied "Just a sec, I got to tell some one that I am not available."

Lex smirked again "Please take your time."

* * *

 _Watchtower_

Batman looked at a reply he just got and narrowed his eyes. Nightwing who was right next to him asked "He says he's is busy and will we contact him at a later date."

Batman had very clear picture as to whom this man would be with. "Lex Corp, I should have contacted him at the Batcave."

Flash now popped up "Do we have anything on our cloaked friend from last night?" He just wanted to find out who saved Wally, so he could thank him.

"No but we have a someone who claims he can move at light speed."

Flash raised an eyebrow "Where the hell did this guy come from?" He was rather offended that he could move as fast as light.

"Not only that but he claims to have super strength." Martian Manhunter said.

Flash turned asked "Wait how do you know about this guy."

Batman replied "He sent resumes across the globe, the _Batcave_ got one."

Nightwing raised his own eyebrow, behind his mask. "That place does not get emails."

Batman now turned to his former sidekick and said "I know."

Blue Beetle now said "Scarab got it and so did the Watchtower, he is either legit."

Batman looked at the young hero and asked "And you didn't attempt to contact him?"

To this the young Blue Beetle said "What, if I did that you guys would be totally mad at me, plus I don't have that type of money."

Batman gave a sigh "If he is with who I believe he is with, then we will see him, _very_ soon."

* * *

 **So was it intersting, please review or PM me no flaming.**

 **Thanks for reading follow or favourite it if you like, or do both if you want to.**

 **As I said I will like feed back on this, still debating if Mirai should side with the Light or the Team.**

 **Also be it known, Mirai is not my characters name, for privacy reasons I am not putting my characters real name up.**


	2. Chapter 1: Meetings, Arguments and Fun

**Okay here is the first chapter after the Prologue, I hope you all enjoyed it and if not well read something else that you do enjoy.**

 **A lot is about to happen in this Chapter so be ready for it and be ready for the next as well.**

 **As always please read and Review no flaming though.**

* * *

Chapter One

Lex Luthor had asked that he assist as security in a meeting between him and one of his friend _s_.

Mirai did not know the purpose of this meeting but partly he did not care. It was not like he had hearing that could allow him to listen in on them if he wanted.

Lex had made it clear that he cannot be seen with this individual no matter what.

Mirai did not ask, for it was not his place to ask, he knew that Ginyu would have done the same.

Lex Luthor had also told him "I am not the President, right now I have been made the UN Secretary General."

Mirai did not know what that was either, it must have held some weight in this world.

The only ranks he had know was, Time Patorl members, Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time.

He did know about Beerus but that was a little outside of what he did. It was a little strange for a man to have such a large title yet only have influence on one planet.

Still Mirai knew that he should not tell him his real name.

So instead he introduced himself Erīto, a name he had found that meant elite in another language.

Why, well one he had considered himself an elite as a Sayain Warrior as well as a member of Time Patrol and the Ginyu Force.

Erīto found it a little bit slow that Lex Luthor did not allow him just to take him there instantly.

No the new UN Secretary General had to take things the long way that made Erīto a little annoyed at him.

It was clear to him that Lex wanted him to stay under his employ for as long as possible.

It was also clear to Lex that Erīto really did not like to stand still for too long.

The man he was meeting had a moustache, though bigger than Nappa's and name was Ra something.

Erīto wasn't bothering to pay attention to it, he was rather more focused on his Scouter that was telling him that there were people inbound.

" _Well let's see what they've got?_ "

* * *

 _Bio-Ship_

Miss Martian and the others were on their way to confirm that Ra's al Ghul and Lex Luthor were indeed having a meeting.

They did not need to catch them, but they did need to stop the meeting and cause both parties to flea the area.

The Team members that were dispatched for this was Miss Martian herself, Artemis, Batgirl, Wonder Girl and Superboy.

Superboy and Wonder Gril was there just in case the girls could not handle the mercenary.

Batman was so sure that this _mercenary_ was there, he had ordered them to only engage if they _had_ to.

Though if they had to, they also had to take note of his abilities.

"Hey is this guy as strong as he says he is, if then, I may be in trouble."

To this Wonder Girl just said "Hey no worries I'm here, we can handle him together."

Artemis looked to Batgirl and Miss Martian and sighed "You two do realise we are to only engage if it is necessary."

Both of them nodded though the younger Wonder Girl did scratch her head and give an unsure laugh.

She was about to reply to Artemis when there ship just got a message.

Miss Martian read the message out loud "He are called to stop or be shot down."

She was just about to try to explain it when a voice in her head asked her in a rather cool, deep and clam voice.

" _How many of you can fly_."

Miss Martian knew it must be an enemy so she replied " _Do you think I'd tell you_."

A reply in that same deep, cool and clam voice said " _You're about to be shot out of the sky, I just wanted to know who I would have to prevent from dying._ "

Trying to buy time before she knew the Bio-Ship would get shot down she thought " _Why would you care_."

They were coming closer to the target location.

" _Fine have it your way_."

As soon as the voice faded, a large been of energy hit the Bio-Ship.

Miss Martian jumped from her position and grabbed Batgirl while Superboy went to help Artemis, but recalled he could not fly so Wonder Girl grabbed them both in each arm.

Miss Martian opened up the back for them to exit the damaged ship.

They now saw their foe, a man who stood as tall as Superman dressed in a crimson and black gi with a mask that covered his entire face and head except for his eyes.

They noticed a device on his left eye that was attached to where his ear would be.

He gave a sigh and said "So three of you can't fly that is a shame, it really is."

Superboy narrowed his eyes at this and said "You, you did this, you will pay for this!"

He tried to move but Wonder Girl held onto him tight and said "You do know that if I let you go you will fall and he beat you?"

To this the man replied "I would not do that, though I would transport him to the other end of the planet."

They all narrowed there eyes at him, not even Flash could move that fast.

Miss Martian was the first to say "You bluffing?"

He sighed "For some one who is green, you don't share much in common with my other _friends_ who are."

She looked at him, trying to stall for time and asked "What was that?"

To this he said "Never mind, don't try to stall for time, that will only help me, you see I only have to keep you at bay for so long."

He now folded his arms behind his back and gave a sigh "Tell you what, I'll take on the flying girl with blonde hair, if she can beat me you can all pass."

To this the blonde said "Sure, guys I can take him!"

The figure gave a cough and then pointed to the two she held in her arms.

"Um, I cannot speak from any real experience but shouldn't you work this out as a team?"

Batgirl now spoke for the first time "He may have a point but he's just stalling, drop us, Superboy and I can disrupt the meeting while you take him on!"

The figure gave a cough again and said "Um, you do know I'm right here and I can hear you, you do know this?"

Miss Martian wondered how he had heard that they were all using the connect that she had to her mind.

"Minds are like books, the trick is knowing how to read them."

Miss Martian floated a little away from him, this figure was calm polite and rather charming in his own way.

He had not yet attacked them while they were at a disadvantage and was waiting for them to decided what to do.

He then said "Not to be rude, while I have all day you don't."

He scratched his head "Once this is done, I'll shout you a meal at a food bar in that creepy ass city."

Batgirl knew that he must be referring to Gothom "You're that confident that you're going to win?"

To this he laughed and said "I did, as soon as I finished saying that, currently the meeting is now over actually it was over just after you got shot down."

He laughed again "You misjudged your flight time, I mean you did know you crossed a certain area twice."

They young heroes all looked confused so he sighed and said "If you could check, I am at the spot where you were when I sent the warning."

"You can drop them now, they're not going to make it, on the plus side we can fight."

He now adopted a fighting stance in mid air, it was like he was standing on it.

He looked at them and tilted his head "What you don't want to fight?"

He looked at Miss Martian who he had identified as the leader "Tell you what, I'll take the mask off if you win."

Wonder Girl was ready to drop her friends when he raised a finger and shook at her like she was a child.

"The one I wish to fight is the one you hold, they one with the big S on his shirt."

"Why, why would you want to fight me?" Superboy asked this a bit confused about why him.

He must have been smirking when he replied for it could heard in his voice "Let me call it a hunch, but you doubt your strength."

In response Superboy said "I do not."

"You denied that too quickly, that confirms it, try to be a bit more subtle with your secrets."

He then turned his back on them and said "Don't blink!"

They all did in response, they now found that they were no longer above the ocean and were on solid ground, well as solid as sand in the middle of the desert could be.

Raising his arms he said "It is here were we can fight to our hearts content."

Adopting that same stance he said "Will you fight me."

Miss Martian was about to tell Superboy that he should not do this but it was too late!

* * *

 _Erīto's POV_

This young man was not human that was sure, his strength was incredible for a person who had not trained like any Z fighters.

He could see that his foe was angry now furious, either it was because he had not landed a single attack or because he was not being attacked.

His speed was also incredible, but the fact that he might not be human reduced the amount that Erīto/Mirai was impressed.

" _I can see it in every motion he makes, he doubts his strength, it is like he believes he does not deserve it_."

It was at this point Erīto narrowly avoid a kick that would have landed upon his chest. Sighing internally he thought " _Well now, the warm up is done time to get into it!"_

* * *

 _Superboy's POV_

His opponent had dodged everything he had thrown at him up till now.

He knew he must be getting close, to hitting him.

That last kick almost landed Superboy was about to follow up with it when he felt his thigh get grabbed.

His face all of a sudden met the sand and only after it had happened twice was he able to tell why.

His opponent had grabbed his leg and swung him in an arch so he landed face first in the sand was was now doing that repeatedly.

Superboy tried to kick with his other leg, but found that his foe was no longer there.

Superboy jumped back to his feet and spun around to be met by a flurry of punches to his face and chest.

Each blow felt like a mountain had hit him, he swore that this guy was strong like Wonder Woman strong at least.

Sent flying from that attack he tried to land only to be hit in the back, and sent back in the other direction.

He had no idea how his foe had got there but right now he knew that it hurt, it really hurt.

He closed his eyes and stuck his feet out landing in the sand digging up much of it as he slowed down.

Superboy managed now to turn around his foe was calmly standing with both arms crossed.

He did not know if his foe was calm seething or enjoying this.

The figure, the mercenary now spoke "I can see the doubt in your actions, you need to have clarity in battle and focus on that and that alone."

Superboy charged forth in anger but he was unable to get to his opponent for a punch now smashed into his stomach and he coughed.

This guy was strong, he knew that but he was really strong and he could see that he was holding back.

Jumping back and nursing his chest Superboy said "You, you're holding back, you're mocking me!"

His foe did not confirm nor deny this but he did say "That is up to you to decide."

The last this that Superboy saw was a blur of crimson and black smashing into him.

* * *

 _Erīto's POV_

Erīto slammed his fist into the young man with the red S on his shirt's chest. With that same had he grabbed him and brought his fist into his face.

Then with speed that could rival the red speedsters and strength that would make Wonder Woman pause he launched a barrage of punches into the young man.

Punching this guy did hurt him, well would have if he had not trained with the Z fighters as well as taken down powerful opponents like Cell, Buu, Mira, Demigra, Beerus.

His sixth punch he felt the young man weaken.

Jumping back Erīto looked at his foe and said "You are beaten there is no point to this battle any more." This angered his foe who yelled

"Like hell I am!" Erīto saw the attack coming a classical last ditch effort to land a blow.

It was at this point where his Sayain blood kicked in, the arrogant part the part that wanted to show how good he was.

He could hear a voice very similar to Vegeta's in his head.

" _Let him hit you, all the good it will do him, you were trained by me the Prince of all Sayains, he is nothing when compared to you!"_ It said.

It continued to say " _A race that has to absorb energy from the sun can't they fight on their own, pathetic._ "

These words from his former mentor and friend or at least in the voice of his former mentor and friend caused Erīto to take the blow. Standing tall he let the blow fall loudly against his chest.

As the blow connect with his chest, the sand around the two of them kicked up blocking any other from seeing what chest happened.

Erīto knew the outcome what he had to think as he the punch found his chest was that did this guys friend know the outcome?

* * *

 _Wonder Girl POV_

Wonder Girl or when she was not the super hero, Cassandra Sandsmark had watched in both awe and horror as Superboy had been beaten like he was no challenge at all.

There was a desire deep within her that made her want to jump into the fight.

But a steady hand from Batgirl had stopped her not physically but mentally.

It was clear to all of them that he was holding back, though how much he was holding back was yet to be seen.

She could swear that she saw a flash of excitement in the eyes of that man when he saw Superboy make one last ditch charge at him.

At first she thought that he would dodge it like all the others, he had done so with ease.

So much ease that she had been left a little star struck when he started to move.

" _I wonder, could I take him on, could Wonder Woman take him one_?"

She felt Miss Martian also known as M'gann M'orzz tell her in her mind " _Focus Wonder Girl, Superboy is losing this fight, if it goes on much longer he won't be able to take it_!"

This was all she needed to hear as she said " _Great then I will step in and take him on, it will be great I won't let you down_."

It was Batgirl who when she wasn't in costume was known as Barbara Gordon was the one who said " _No that is not what we're going to do, he is too strong for us, we have to get Superboy and then get out of here_."

To this Wonder Girl angrily replied in her mind " _It's not like he's just going to just let us waltz out of here_."

They were about to say more when they lost sight of the two combatants as they were now surrounded by sand.

Wonder Girl heard a large clash, like that of metal against metal, but she also heard the noise a weaker metal makes when it hits one far stronger than it.

A sharp crack streaked through the air, it was accompanied by a yell, there was no doubt to whose it was. Miss Martian, the only member who had priorly been romantically involved with Superboy screamed out "Conner!

She was so distressed that she had that she had used his _name_ rather than his alias. Wonder Girl looked at her team mate in shock that she had just broken protocol so easily.

She now turned back to where the two combatants had met, what she was horrifying to say the least of it. Superboy was on his knees clutching his right arm that she could see was in immense pain.

He must have broken his hand for it looked all deformed she looked to see that the mercenary was no looming over Superboy with a dissatisfied look in his eyes.

She got into her own stance and was just about to jump into the fray when Miss Martian said "Wait, we can't just jump in or else he will deal with us just like Superboy!"

She now watched as the mercenary bent down and took an item that looked like bean out of his pocket.

He broke it in half and put it right in front of Superboy's face, all four girls watching this tensed up as they saw this.

Artemis who had stayed a step ahead of the others and had kept both her mind and mouth shut drew her bow quickly and fired and arrow.

The mercenary did not even look at as he raised a finger an the arrow exploded as a thin beam of red light struck it.

He now said to Superboy "Here, this will help heal that arm of yours."

Wonder Girl did not know why but Superboy just looked that man in the eye and took the half bean and ate it.

After about thirty seconds Wonder Girl took a step back as she saw that Superboy's arm had fully healed.

She now looked at the mercenary who had stood up again and yelled at him "Hey why did you do that?"

* * *

 _Normal POV_

Erīto gave a very loud sigh and said "A person like your friend here is unable to fight at his best due to the doubts that he has lingering in his mind, I can't fight him properly until he has done so."

He shook his head at this and looked to Superboy who had got up and taken a few steps away from him.

"Why, why are you helping Luthor?"

Erīto could feel the grudge in his voice so he replied "I was asked to and paid to, I don't ask what they do unless it is relevant to the parameters of the mission."

But it was clear that the boy with the S on his shirt was not going to accept that as an answer.

"You say that, but why, why this, why fight me?"

Erīto snorted and gave short laugh before he replied "I did this to prove to you that right now you are weak."

He then went on to explain "All those doubts that dilly dally, it's weighing you down."

Superboy looked away he knew it was true, he still had not made peace with the fact that he could not fly and that he could never be Superman.

"You need to break the mould and mould yourself to who you wish to be."

To this the Green one asked him "Why are you telling us this, why are you so polite as well."

Holding up his index finger Erīto said "One I don't see you as my enemies you are merely or rather were merely in the way of an objective."

Raising his middle finger to stand up right beside his index he then said "You all should have the capabilities to get even stronger than you are now, perhaps then we can have a _real_ fight."

It was Artemis who with bow still levelled asked "What do you mean by that are you saying that you're so much stronger than us you don't need to worry about us."

She heard a sigh and then "Your power level is currently what, let's see around 25 so you are about 5 times stronger than the average human."

Taking off the strange device attached to his head he threw it to the blonde one who was wearing green and said.

"Turn it on for yourself and see how strong I am when compared to your friends, be it known I am suppressing it so not to damage the surrounding area."

She caught the strange red looking thing and put it over her left eye. Miss Martian had a power level of around 6,000 more or less. Batgirl had around power level of twenty.

She took not that regular humans were much weaker than aliens.

Superboy was stronger than Miss Martian but only slightly around 9,200 she now turned to look at the mercenary.

She took a step back in awe, the figure was way to large, it was well over 120,000,000. She could not believe it this guy was so strong that he could like blink and they would all be gone.

The only thing that threw off this moment was the fact that the figure with the power level of over 120,000,000 stomach growled.

"Err, well um I think I'll go collect my payment, since I don't have a bank account it's going to be in cash."

All five young super heroes could only stare with their mouths open at such a carefree guy.

"Also train up that's how you get stronger by the way."

He gave some kind of salute with two fingers and said "Well this is it, you can keep the scouter, it's the first model I got any way, think of it as a gift."

At this he pulled out another _scouter_ this one red and pressed it, suddenly the one Artemis had went blank. "This one is a much newer model, though I have never been able to tell the difference."

He now crossed his arms and said "I just deleted all my personal data from that, feel free to use it as you wish, don't forget call, unless you want it repaired."

He turned to look at Superboy and said "Well kid as to answer you why I would do this all for money, you heard my stomach it needs food and I haven't eaten in 24 hours, I don't steal so I need money."

It was a reasonable explanation for this, though his choice of employment was questionable "We'll I'm going, if you put up a better fight, I'll treat you all to dinner."

And then he was gone, Miss Martian looked at her team mates "Um, before we discuss him, can I ask how do we get back?"

They looked back to where he had gone from and there was the Bio-Ship fully fixed with a note attached.

It read as follows "You didn't think I'd take you out to a desert and leave you, fixing this thing to forever at light speed by the way, don't make me shoot it down again."

They all looked at the machine and gave a shrug, how bad could this guy be if he was helping them out.

Artemis still was shivering at the power level. She had seen the others and then seen his, his was too much, what did that guy do to get that strong.

" _Did that guy really get that stronger by training, if so what type of a hell was his training_."

* * *

 _One hour later, The Watchtower_

Batman sighed as he now looked at the five young heroes. He did not know what to believe, the story they had just told was impossible.

He did not really like the part where Superboy claimed that the mercenary had healed his arm after breaking it.

But there was at least something that he was able to salvage out of this.

That was that this guy needed food, it was a start, food meant that he had to eat and he even said he was being paid in cash.

"You failed your mission, but did gain a few pieces of information."

This was really all he could say, he motioned for Barbara to come to him and she did. "Are you sure that the device he gave us isn't rigged?"

Artemis who wore it suddenly took it off when she heard this, it was true they did not know.

She handed it over to Batman who put it on, then took it off "It seems your report about the power levels it reads were accurate?"

He did not know what to make of the device himself, it seemed to him that it did read many things, but too many at times.

Taking it off he shook his head "We will need to learn how to properly use this before we try testing it again."

It was around this time that a newsflash from Gothom came on.

" **Breaking news, here in Gothom a single man has been able to eat and pay for all the food across four restaurants** _ **."**_

All of the Team members who were there looked a little puzzled to why Batman had this up. Barbara was the first to click with it.

"He said he had not eaten any food in 24 hours, so he would be rather hungry."

Artemis also caught on and said "So if he is so powerful he would have to eat more than the average person, wouldn't he?"

Batman gave them all a silent nod then said "It would appear that he is into Japanese style foods, Gothom is our city, Batgirl you go."

She gave him a nod and moved to the portal and moved to leave as she did the computer said "Recognised **Batgirl B16**."

Nightwing who had just arrived asked "Are you sure that is wise, we don't know how he will react to being interrupted."

Batman gave a slow nod and said "He has been eating for an entire hour, normal people will be tried after consuming food."

To this Miss Martian said "He is anything but normal, he can reach into my mind, though I don't know how?"

She was a little worried for Batgirl, she felt that she was safe, but if he could enter her mind, what could he do to a normal human.

Batman turned to her and said "I read that in your report, don't worry, if he can travel at light speed he will know of this location." He now turned to Nightwing and asked "Is Kid Flash and Impulse ready in case anything does go wrong?"

Nightwing confirmed this with his own nod and said "Yes they are, though, they may not be enough?"

Batman turned his back on them and returned to working on the main computer.

"From what the five of them said, he will not be hostile to them, he only wanted to _test_ Superboy or rather teach him something."

His former sidekick did not seem at ease with these words, he also voiced his objection.

"If I may be so bold, he is working for Luthor, it may be well that he was hired by him to turn Superboy."

Conner who was present was visibly disturbed by this. But Batman in his calm voice just said "That may be true, but I believe manipulation was not listed on his flyer.

" Now Superboy spoke "Not that you will listen but I don't believe that, that guy he did not seem like Luthor, he seemed far more genuine."

Batman gave the clone a nod and then said "That is true, I need to get back to work, you four can have the rest of the night off."

Now Batman turned to Nightwing and said "Look after this while I'm gone."

Nightwing could not help but smirk a little when he replied "Hey, what else am I here for."

It was clear that Batman did not appreciate his joke.

All present bar for Batman and Nightwing gave a slight laugh.

"It's good to have you back Mr Wayne" Nightwing said this as he stepped up to the computer.

For a moment it looked like Batman almost smiled "It's good to be back Dick."

As he left he said "Relax, she'll go in civilian clothing not her costume."

* * *

 _Gothom_

Mirai had just finished his 300th bowl of rice and some other stuff when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turing around he saw a young lady with orange hair in a ponytail.

She wore some familiar dark looking top and pants and had blue eyes.

He noticed that she did have a slightly muscular build, like that of Android 18. But even without the Scouter on he could tell she was human and no real threat to him.

Finishing the rice that was in his mouth without getting any of it on his face he asked "Um can I help you?"

She nodded and spoke, there was something about her voice that was familiar yet foreign as well. "I just wanted to ask you, how you could afford to eat four restaurants out of house and home?"

Her question seemed to be innocent, but Mirai was a little suspicious of her.

He had already paid for the food he was eating, so why was she asking him?

"Um, I'm hungry you could say?" He had to admit that was a lame excuse.

Here he had no mask was in regular cloths and was well blended in with the people.

Well as well blended a slightly abnormal muscular man with red eyes and white hair could be.

"How did you get the money to pay for all this?"

Mirai now realised that he had let his hunger get in the way of caution, he had not told Lex about his plans but he had told those five.

Mira's memory put two and two together, this girl minus the mask and costume was the same girl in black he had see.

The hair and eyes matched up but the voice was a little different, would have been very different if he had not been trained to know when people were trying to fool him.

He now looked at her and now back to his last bowl of food that he had just finished.

"I did some work as security and earned this much, is there a problem?"

The orange haired young lady shook her head "No, it's just that it's not possible for any _normal_ person to eat this much."

He was able to pick up the stress on the word normal. "Um, I did not steal this money if that's what you are asking me?"

To this she gave kind of an unsure laugh and said "Sorry I did not mean to offend you, it is just that you seem so unique."

Mirai now stood up and walked over to counter and asked for one last dish.

A waiter cleared the table he was at while the orange hair girl asked "May I?"

She clearly wanted to sit down opposite him so Mirai shrugged "Last I checked it was a free world."

He knew now that he had to be a little cautious about what he was going to say.

If she was indeed that girl then he knew that she was intelligent.

" _I will have to watch what I say, damn this is harder than fighting_."

Taking a seat she said "Sorry I believe that I did not introduce myself, I am Barbara Gordon."

She extend her hand and Mirai took the hand and shook it "I'm Mirai, nice to meet you."

He smiled at her, his smile was genuine but he could tell her smile was a little forced.

"I'm was a student at Gothom Academy last year, I since then went to Central College for my degree."

Now Mirai was not stupid but he had no idea what she was saying, nor why she was telling him this.

She now took out something that he had learned from Lex Luthor was called a phone.

She now asked him "Can I take a picture with you, perhaps when the food comes so I can show my friends that I knew talked with the man who ate out four restaurants?"

It appeared to be innocent enough to Mirai, he did not have his Scouter on so he could not scan that _phone_ of hers. But he did get the feeling that she wanted his picture not just for show.

A waiter came over and took the picture, while Barbara cam and stood beside him, the both gave the thumbs up to the camera.

The flash from the phone did not phase either of them and they both took note of it. S

he now sat back down and put her phone away, Mirai could tell that she was going to leave soon. "If you don't mind me asking what type of work do you do?" To this Mirai just said "I do what I am paid to do, if it pays I do it, as long as it is within reason."

She looked rather pleased that she had said that. "Thank you for your time Mr Mirai."To this Mirai just said

Mirai is fine, I'm not that old, am I?" He was asking himself this question, she seemed to get that a nodded.

She pulled out a card and handed it to "Hey if you ever are in central give me a call, I am sure that all my friends would like to meet you and see you eat."

Mirai gave a smile and said "I think your friends are a little weird if they want to watch someone else eat.

She now got up and made to leave when Mirai said "See you around Miss Gordon."

She smiled back at him though this time he was unsure if it was real or not.

* * *

 _Watchtower the next morning_

"Wait, hold up, you went out of your way to go what, speak to a guy who ate out four restaurants!"

Kid Flash or rather Wally West was going completely nuts of the news.

"Whoa wait not only that but you Conner, Artemis, M'gann and Cassandra all went on a mission and got totally served!"

Nightwing gave a cough and said "Um not helping Wally."

Wally turned to his best friend and said "What, I am just saying why does Barbara hit on a guy right after she got served."

Now even Superboy got this joke and began to laugh. Blue Beetle or rather Jaime Reyes who was present said "Well you can see that she rebounded from that quickly."

Everyone one to the Team who was present laughed except for Barbara. "Well I'd just like to let you know Wally, that he can move at light speed."

She now turned her ever so sweet smile at Jaime who flinched when he saw her face, that smile only meant one thing and that he was doomed. "I wonder how well you would do against me?"

All who looked at her smile got the chills when they saw it, this caused them to stop laughing. Impulse or rather to them Bart Allen was confused to why she had gone to meet a guy who could eat a lot.

"Not to sound rude, but why did you go and meet a guy who could eat a lot, I mean it's not like I would not have done?"

Since no members of the Justice League were present Nightwing said "Well Bart, let's just say the person that Superboy fought told our friends that he was hungry."

It was at this point that Bart got it and said "Oh so that's why we were on standby for Gothom last night I get it now."

Wally gave a yawn and said "Yeah I get it now, but can I ask if you tried a little _too much_?

All them laughed again even Barbara, when they had quieted down she replied to him.

"I don't think he would understand it even if I tried."

She now looked at the picture she had taken of him, there was no doubt that his build did fit the man they had fought.

So did the attitude he had to the _work_ he did "As I had stated in my report he came across to me as a rather laid back guy, but I knew he must have been suspicious of me."

Wally or Kid Flash laughed a little and said "Well duh, pretty ladies don't walk up and talk to a guy they don't even know."

These words earned him a punch in the arm from Artemis. "Ouch hey what did I do?"

Artemis giggled a little then said "Oh nothing, I'm just glad you're here and had to make sure you still were."

They all laughed again but stopped as Batman the first Leaguer they saw this morning came in. "I'm calling him, let's see if he responds."

Barbara had sent him the picture as soon as she had got it and Batman had tried to analyse it.

All he was able to tell was that this guy was not entirely human.

His muscular image for one was too well done, there was no lapse in proportions in there at all.

Now at the League computer, he pressed reply on the resume they had got yesterday.

Now both Batman and Bruce Wayne, the man under the mask were not religious men, but they still did pray that he was not hired already.

He knew that Lex would not brag about this man, after all some things are better left for your use only.

Batman only got a message to which Batman gave a slight grin as he read it. All of the Team who were present looked at him and then back to the screen.

Wally was the only person who read it out aloud though.

"I am currently not working but on down time, please call again later."

He now looked at the Team and asked "Not to sound stupid, but what does he mean by _down time_."

A very familiar voice to five Team members sounded "It means that I am currently doing personal business."

All of them spun around to see who it was who was speaking though those who had already seen him knew who it was.

The fact that he had got in the Watchtower made them all spun, no one could find it normally and it was hidden from the public.

The voice gave a sigh and said "You were looking right at me before." Batman had seen him, but had stayed silent.

Now all the team turned back to see that a man in a Crimson and Black gi was face to face with Batman, or in this case mask to mask.

"You can travel at light speed then" Batman stated this as he stared into the figures red eyes.

One was covered by a red like glass that must be _Scouter_ , his hair was hidden along with most of his face.

His eyes were the same colour as the man who Barbara had met, this was at least a step in the right direction.

Her late night chat was useful to them after all, they were heroes yes, but it is better to prevent a crisis rather than ending it.

To this he said "I don't do false advertising."

These words threw all of them except for Batman, Nightwing and Batgirl off balance.

He tilted his head to the side and asked "Did they practice that or is that just a rare occurrence?"

This was clearly directed at Batman who replied in an equally cool and deep voice "They can pull it off from time to time."

The masked man now turned his gaze back to Batman. "Can I ask why did you try calling me are you not heroes on your own?"

In reply Batman said "That is true, but we cannot always be there, there is also the case where we could be the ones who are fighting you like the last time."

* * *

 _Mirai's POV_

He had found the location that had tried to contact him and now was having a stare down with a grim looking man with a bat costume on.

He had taken not that the five he had faced last night were here, this must be their base.

"You're not meant to reply unless you have a job for him you know."

The man in the bat costume gave him a nod and said "I do have a job for you, if you're willing to take it?"

To this Mirai shrugged and said "As long as it does not violate the rules I laid down then yes, do say more."

He was not so interested to what they had to say and more like who they were.

In truth he wanted to clarify with his Scouter that the young lady he had met was the same one he had seen over the sea and in the desert.

He had spared a glance at them when he first arrived, but that was not enough for right now he had to keep his eyes on the man in front of him.

"I want you to join _the Team_ as a temporary member who can provided heavy support as well as fast attack."

To this Mirai raised his hands and asked "Whoa back up there, too many words that hold no actually job in them."

Mirai could tell that this guy in the Bat costume did not know if Mirai was an idiot or a genius.

The Bat weaing man was about to say something else when Mirai spoke again "Um, you do know that you are kind of wasting my time, I'd rather be sleeping or training."

It was now that the one with blonde hair who wore green and who he had _given_ the older model scouter to spoke.

"How did you get so strong through training, your strength far surpasses that of anyone here."

To this Mirai was going to say he just trained when he thought he might as well tell them the full truth. " _I believe a man once said the best lies are the true ones no one will believe_."

"I got this strong because my kind naturally grow strong with every battle, being thrown in and out of history's toughest battles where I am from for weeks on end does that to you."

Mirai then decided to add "Also training with the greatest warriors the universe as well as a god of destruction really allows you to grow."

He just looked at the shock on their faces, none of them seemed to believe him, well almost none of them.

The man wearing the bat costume did not even flinch, neither did Mirai for that matter.

But Mirai had to take note of the fact that he was not phased by these words at all.

"If such a think is possible then it would certainly explain your strength."

Another one, though a bit shorter and wearing just an eye mask said this.

He looked similar to the bat costume guy said this and looked to the bat costume guy who said "It would explain why we don't know him, if what he is saying is true then he is from a different timeline if not dimension."

Mirai just had to say "You are one smart guy, um what are you called again?"

In reply to this the bat costume man said "As I am now, I am Batman."

The Batman now asked "What do you call yourself?"

Mirai paused he recalled that it was Trunks who had given him his name so Mirai was not what he really called himself.

"To speak plainly I don't know, like I am now though I adopted the title Erīto."

The Batman who knew some Japanese clicked it and said "You consider yourself _Elite_?"

Mirai gave him a nod and then said "Yes as a matter of fact I do, but that doesn't mean I stop learning."

The next words that the Batman spoke, it became clear that they were probing him and were testing the waters.

"What do you mean by stop learning?"

Mirai who decided that it was time to leave said "Well as much as I'd like to tell you, I think I'd best be going now, I don't wish to waster any more of your time, you have something to do don't you?"

He was about to turn and say bye to them all when a voice called out to him or rather at him.

"Ezeerf mih llits!"

Mirai did not know what mumbo jumbo that was but it was clearly not normal, when he tried to turn he found that he was stuck.

He could not move at all at all except for breathing, he could breath so at least he was alive.

He heard a female voice call out and say "I'm sorry I did not get here sooner, you really did have this guy here."

He noticed that the Batman was now walking around him, he did not know what it was that had frozen him, but he knew he had to break it.

"It would seem that he is not immune to magic and can be stopped in his tracks."

The Batman said this, Mirai knew that he was stalling but did not know for what so he decided to wait and see what it was.

He had just about lost patience and was about to leave when, the trap had been sprung.

Though his physical body was no froze, his chi was not.

So he began to gather it, he knew that they would not notice until it was too late.

* * *

 _Zatanna's_ POV

She had just frozen still a guy who was able to toy with Superboy, this meant that he had to be very powerful.

Luckily her magic for the moment seemed to be stronger, though he could not answer them while he was frozen.

She now looked to Batman who said "Miss Martian read his mind."

Now the she watched the Martian work her own magic, but something seemed to be a little off.

Turning to Zatanna, M'gann said "I can't, see anything other than anger and rage."

Zatanna saw that M'gann was clearly disturbed by what she had felt.

Batman then said "It is understand able, Zatanna, restore his speech so we can speak to him."

She was not too sure about that but did as she was asked. "Erotser sih hceeps!"

As she said this the first thing that he said was "KAIOKEN!" Suddenly a red aura appeared around him and Zatanna who could feel the energy around him double as she jumped back.

He had broken out of her spell by using a word that was able to activate a technique of his.

She was just about to cast another spell when she felt a hand clamp over her mouth and lift her up into the air.

The red aura had vanished but the angry subject of her spell now held her mouth tightly shut.

She looked into his red eyes and saw the rage and anger that M'gann had spoke of.

It became clear to her that he had not come hear to fight, only to talk and they had sprung this on him.

She felt him ever so slightly begin to squeeze down upon her face.

His hands were as cold as steel and were slowly crushing her face.

She could see how some of the others tried to interfere but were unable to land a single punch on him.

She felt that she was losing air and was either going to faint or die if she did not bet to breath soon.

At the last moment she felt her self be lowered and then dropped.

Hitting the ground she looked up and the man clad in the metallic helmet come mask.

There was only anger in his eyes "If this is the way that you do things then I prefer working for Lex Luthor."

"In the time he called me to work for him, he has not once lied to me or tried to spring a trap on me."

She looked up again into his eyes but there was no anger there any more, only disgust.

"You all should get a dictionary and look up the definition of Hero, because right now you don't fit it."

He from her and faced Batman "Don't attempt to call me again, I won't answer or reply, for any of you."

At this point his Scouter alerted him to a call so he decided to say "I believe Mr Luthor request my presence, so now I'll be leaving you."

Zatanna knew that he added the last part just to be nasty, not that they had not earned it, as soon as he had finished he vanished before she could utter a single word yet alone a spell.

Standing up she now looked to the Batman and said "I believe we may just have made a powerful enemy."

Batman gave a her a nod, he was not taking it well, not only did he piss that guy, he had also failed to learn much from him.

"We will see him again that's for sure, right now he is helping Luthor and whatever Luthor's goals are."

He turned and began to view the footage of what had just happened.

Zatanna looked to Nightwing who shook his head, if anyone knew Batman well it was him.

She now turned to M'gann and said "I don't believe it was anger, no at the end it was disgust that he saw us with."

M'gann gave a weak nod, she had flow right into a wall trying to stop him "For us it may as well be the same thing."

* * *

 _Normal POV_

" _Dammit I did not get a good look at the girl in the bat outfit._ "

He thought this quietly as he looked at Luthor who clearly had another job for him.

"Are Mr Erīto, good to see you, how has been your morning?"

To this Mirai just shrugged and said "As well as it can get, I only got attack for no reason by the ones who call themselves the Justice League."

Luthor became interested in this more than he he cared about the job he was supposed to give him.

"What really, they tried to take you one, who was there?"

Mirai sighed "There was the guy who called himself Batman and a lot of younger guys as well."

"I take it that you won, you are here now."

Mirai nodded and sighed "For a bunch of heroes they a rather rude and aggressive to those who meant them no harm."

Luthor was pleased to hear that Erīto did not like the League, in fact Batman had played into Luthor's hands.

Not that he had set this up but he knew that the Batman would be suspicious an a tad aggressive towards the newcomer.

"As much as I want to hear what went down I do have a job if you will take it."

Mirai closed his eyes and gave him a nod "That would be good, I can really work up some built up steam!"

* * *

 **So this was a much longer chapter than I am used to writing, it was rather fun as in really fun I hoped you enjoyed it.**

 **I am going to do a lot as well in the next chapter but will focus on some of the team and League trying to win over Mirai or his Erīto. Also I am not going to mention the job he just accepted in the next chapter as that is a plot secret for later on.**

 **Please Read and Review and follow if you want to. PM me if you have any ideas or want to see a pairing between Mirai and someone.**


	3. Chapter 2: Path of the Saiyan Warrior

**So guy's here is the next chapter at least give me a week before chatper three, actually I'll just do that.**

 **So enjoy that chapter and I hope you are able to see things the way I did, and understand the reactions for some of the characters, there is a fight in this chapter and more than Mirai vs Superboy so please enjoy.**

 **If you have any comments please review no flaming.**

* * *

Chapter Two

 _Gothom Two days later_

That last job that Lex had paid him for seemed rather dodgy to say the least. But he was charged with making sure there was no outside interference rather than look in side.

" _Don't ask questions about what you're being paid to do, they are paying you because they want it done_." The voice that had sounded like Captain Ginyu had yelled this inside his head.

He had to say that, his run in with the JL was a rather sad experience. The only plus side to this was that he still had money and with that money he could by food.

Food meant he wasn't hungry, that meant he could fight.

But for some reason though he had not really eaten in days he did not feel like eating.

He now walked in his casuals around the city known as Gothom watching as the hours were ticking by. He knew that he was being watched, though by who he did not really care to find out.

He knew that he had been careless when he went on that eating spree. Right now in his mind he was about 59% sure that Barbara Gordon was that Batgirl.

He now ate a small meal in a different part of the city, it was not like his usual rice and meat. He was not sure what to make of the bread and pork he had in hand.

It was not even a restaurant, more like a stall where he about three _hot dogs_. It was near dusk and people were clearing the streets.

He had seen what occurred at night, though some _heroes_ did put a stop to it, at times.

He had suppressed his power and acted within regular human limits taking down a thug or two when he was close to a crime.

It was not his problem, he was the hero of Toki Toki City, the one who had saved all of space and time. He still had that Sayain desire to fight, to train and to grow.

It was in his blood an itch that only battle could scratch, up until he had come into this world he had been fighting almost once every day if not more.

It was only now in his moments of idleness did he feel it and it was rather annoying. If he wanted he could draw out some of them.

Force them to come to him, but he would rather not go down that path, Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time would not like it.

Words echoes in his head " _Why ask for what you already know the answer, after all without me you are but an empty puppet_."

Mirai shook the voice of the Demon God Demigra out of his head. Even if that was the last voice in all the worlds he did not wish to hear it.

Still that desire, that itch to fight was there, but for the moment he was able to ignore it.

Sighing now he had made his way back to the abandoned house that he had chosen as his place to crash. He was about to enter when he sensed that there were people within.

He would have hesitated, but it was clear that they were not strong enough to pose a threat to him.

Walking into the building he climbed up till the second floor where the couch he had slept on was.

His eye sight did pick up the two figures that were in the shadows behind the couch.

He also was able to hear the breathing of the person who was in the shadows at his back.

Calmly he said "Sorry are you three using this place or are you here for me?"

He was able to pick up that all three of them were shocked that he knew that they were there.

Deciding to capitalize on the fact that they had not spoke he said "I'll be leaving then."

Mirai now turned to walk away when a voice called out to him. It was the same voice that had been speaking all the mumbo jumbo that had caused him to be frozen.

"Wait we just wish to talk with you."

He did recognise the voice but showed not signs of it, he was also able to tell that wasn't the full truth.

"Look up miss, I don't want no trouble, if this is your place I'll leave."

Mirai knew that he had to play it cool as well as dumb to get out of this.

"I think you should stay, we would like to speak with you."

It was a young man who said this. He wore a black unitard with a blue bird on it, his eyes were covered by a mask and his hair was black.

Mirai had seen him before in that place two days ago.

But he was able to fake some surprise at seeing him. "Okay, what's with the get up, like I said I want no trouble."

The guy who Lex Luthor had called _Nightwing_ raised an eyebrow at him.

"If we appear then you're in pretty deep."

Mirai did his best to sound a little confused "Sorry, it's hard to take a guy seriously if he is dressed like a he's some kind of hero."

Mirai now knew how to annoy this guy "Hey I think I know you, your that guy Batman, they said this was his city after all."

This visibly pissed off Nightwing who was unable to tell if that was deliberate or just plain stupid.

" _Okay so he should either think I am a fool or a genius_."

He hoped it was the former, because the latter would be rather sad that they only took two days find him.

The third figure the one who was with the other behind the couch said "He is just stalling trying to make us lose track of why we're here."

That Batgirl, stepped out of the shadows from behind the couch.

"She's right, Nightwing, he is trying to throw us off her, he is definitely Erīto."

Mirai looked to her and asked casually "I'm sorry what was that name you just said?"

This was the young lady Zatanna, she was the one who could say things backwards and make them happen.

"Don't be like that, we promise you that we just want to talk."

Mirai was able to tell that was still not the whole truth so he said "I'm sorry lady, but that Eriro guy is not me?"

The three of them now looked to see any signs that he was lying on his face, they found none.

"Check the Scouter, from what we've seen it can't lie."

Batgirl was the first one to whip this out of her belt, it seemed to be able to hold anything.

Turning it on it gave a beep and it scanned Mirai, he was not worried trunks had taught him how to surpass his power.

It was try the Scouter doesn't lie, but it is not a lie detector.

Relaxed he stared at the device trying to make sure he looked as confused by it as possible.

Zatanna and Nightwing turned to face Batgirl who took it off and shook her head "It's not him, his power level is that of 10."

Mirai hid all emotion from his face and said "Wait what, that thing tells you how strong people are, man I got to get one of them."

Nightwing was clearly thrown back by this, so was Batgirl, but this Zatanna lady did not seem to be convinced by it.

"He is clearly hiding his power, the energy that I am feeling, it is the same as his."

Nightwing turned to her, it was clear to Mirai that he wanted to believe that.

"That may be true, but look at it from his view, if he is not Erīto, then we are just bothering him for no reason."

Batgirl closed her eyes and then said "You can always cast a spell on him, to make him cooperate with us."

To this Zatanna said "If he is Erīto, that would not work out well for us, we are meant to be heroes, to be an example for others not the other way around."

Mirai had been waiting, in fact he had planned to go along with his lie since the last time _they_ had wanted to _talk_ they attacked him.

But this young lady proved right then and there that they _could_ be heroes.

Mira made a note that he would approach her when she was alone, to speak with her.

Back at the conversation Nightwing was now speaking "She's right we can't sink to tactics like that to win."

Batgirl opened her eyes "I see what you're saying, I know, it was just a course of action that we could take."

She now looked to Mirai and said "I am sorry, I did not mean to abuse your rights."

Mirai laughed on the inside and said " _It is ironic, because I am not really human._ "

Nightwing now turned to him and said "That aside, this block was blocked off to the public for a reason, I ask that you respect the law and please leave."

To this Mirai shrugged and said "Sure, I can do that, not to be rude but I'd rather not see you again."

With a wave of his hand he walked back down the stairs and out the front door into Gothom.

The three young heroes watched him go.

Batgirl shook her head "We messed up, we failed the mission and also brought a civilian into it."

Zatanna and Nightwing knew what it was she was trying to say, it was then though that it hit Zatanna.

"Did we ask him if he had any where to stay, did we miss that?"

Nightwing looked at her and nodded, then he looked out the window to see where that guy could have gotten off to, but all he saw was an empty Gothom street.

"What, where did he go, he could only have gotten to the corner just now, unless he ran."

Batgirl was about to take up pursuit when Zatanna stopped her "If he is gone he is gone, we need to try and complete our mission or at least find some lead to where he is or who he could be."

She was around about 37% sure that Mirai was Erīto, but it was not what she knew, it was what she could prove.

* * *

 _Far away_

Mirai had used instant transmission to get him self as far away from them as possible.

It was a close call, too close a call.

He noted that at least some of them were not going to step off the pedestal that they had set as heroes, while others were.

He felt a little better knowing that some of the _heroes_ are able to be _heroes_.

Giving a sigh he now looked around, he was in a much brighter city, it was clear to him that it was not Gothom.

Looking around he could see it was much lighter and well more happy like that Gothom.

"Ah, so this is the city that Lex Luthor lives in or at least owns?"

Mirai said this as he scratched his head. "Why in Toki Toki City did I come here?"

It was at this moment that he could feel a large power level if not more fighting just above the city.

Whipping out his Scouter he saw that there were around three high power levels and one was growing stronger but also dropping when it met came to close to the other one.

Now using the Toki Toki edition Scouter advance interface and apps he pulled up a video of what was going on.

He could see that there was a man in a blue one piece suit with a red S on his chest fighting against one foe.

This foe was a large yellow humanoid who had glowing red eyes, though the images showed that he did have some green along his arms.

The other one was that guy who Mirai had fought or rather played with a little.

It the black shirt with the S on it. Both the man in blue and the boy in black were being completely dominated by this guy.

Mirai gave grin as he saw this, the scouter did indicate that this foe was stronger than him at his base power.

It was clear to him then, he just had to fight him, his Saiyan itch was driving him towards this.

But not before he got out of sigh and changed into the garbs that the Supreme Kai of Time had given him.

He had been told that they were called _the future warrior set._

Now in his farmilar jacket, singlet, pants boots and cape he put his nice red new model scouter one.

He was so ready for this his fist were shaking in anticipation.

" _Oh I am so ready for this, Goku, Vegeta watch over this fight, Cell I promise you will enjoy it_."

Mirai used Instant Transmission to appear right in the centre of the fight this would be good.

* * *

 _With Superman, Mongul and Superboy Normal POV_

The Alien known as Mongul had some how got his hands on kryptonite.

Now he was normally a match for Superman, but now, now he was beating down on both Superman and Superboy.

He now had Superboy in his hand and was slowly crushing the hybrids chest.

"You guys always think you're the only ones who come from a red sun."

Superman at this point jumped right at Mongul who with the kryptonite back handed him into a building.

Superman was in so much pain, but he knew he had to get back up.

Struggling to his feet he saw that Superboy was being crushed and would soon be dead if something was not done soon.

" _Dammit, where is the league when you need them_."

He was just about to charge into Mongul again when suddenly a person in a strange outfit appeared from behind.

Mongul turned to see who it was and was met with blast to his face.

Dropping Superboy he step back and seemed to be unfazed by the attack. "Just who are you?"

The figure had white hair red eyes and tanned skin he just said in a voice both arrogant and humble "I am the one who will end you, Mirai a Saiyan from Toki Toki City, born from a the single wish of the seven dragon balls."

Mirai would have sighed if he was not so excited to fight, his speech was influence by Goku when he turned Super Sayain for the first time.

He now took off the Scouter and tossed it aside "From what the scouter tells me you are much stronger than me, due to the fact that you are currently absorbing energy from the sun that you naturally don't get."

He not took the stance Goku did against Vegeta on earth "Come now and face me, you may find that I am not prone to an obvious weakness like them."

This was a taunt and it worked and the big yellow alien took the bait "A Saiyan you say never heard of them, tell me is your blast before the best you can do?"

His answer came in the form for a punch at speeds that even he was unprepared for hitting him in the face.

He got sent flying up into the air and was about to come crashing back down when he found that he was no longer in the city.

Landing with a thud upon the ground, he found that he was in a desert and that the Sayain was still there.

Mirai smirked at him and said "Here I don't have to hold back now do I."

Mongul used his own super speed to rush to his foe and land a punch on him.

The blow sent the Saiyan skidding back around 50 meters, but he had got both arms up in time to block it.

Mongul now sized up his foe, it was clear that he had to block that punch so he did take damage.

"Only death awaits you if you seek to face me, boy."

To this the Saiyan smirked at him and said "I have already died once against a the demon god." "I came back like a minute later and with the help of my mentor erased him from existence."

Mongul commented on the fact the he had help and said "You did not do that on your own."

Mirai smirked and said "What doesn't kill me, makes me stronger what does kill me makes me _even_ stronger!"

Mongul clearly got pissed at these words and said "Well Saiyan by the name of Mirai, I Mongul will do you this mercy and end your life permanently."

Mirai lauged at this and said "Well then let's see what you got!"

The two of them now charged at one another, Mongul ran while Mirai flew.

* * *

 _Watchtower_

Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl along with Captain Marvel and Batman who had been about to depart to help out Superman and Superboy were stopped in their tracks.

A stranger who wore an outfit that mad no sense had appeared.

What was more shocking that Batman and Wonder Girl could see that he had a Scouter or rather had.

Now just Superman and Superboy were left in Metropolis.

Flash who was also present was scanning the entire planet to find where they were, he got a hit in the Simpson Desert Australia.

"Guy's I got a hit, that guy who called himself Mirai and Mongul are currently fighting in the Simpson Desert."

Batgirl, Nigthwing and Zatanna who had just come back from their failed mission gawked at the screen.

The man called Mirai who they had found and let go was now going toe to toe with Mongul.

Nightwing now turned to Bargirl and asked "Are you sure that his power level was only 10?"

She gave him a nod but it was Zatanna who spoke "I knew he was hiding it, I could feel it."

Flash now drew their attention back to the screen where the two combatants were visibly beating the shit out of one another.

"Um not to be rude but can you keep it down they seem to be talking to one another as they fight."

Batman raised the volume to a certain level so they could hear the voices of Mongul and this Mirai.

"I must admit you are a strong warrior, Mongul, but I have beaten stronger."

As the white haired man said this both his fist and Mongul's fist met.

"Big words form you, but I can feel it you are going to become weaker, while I stay strong and take power from the this yellow sun."

Now they both pushed of their fists and landed about ten metered back from where they had been.

What the white haired man said next was shocking "You are stronger than me due to the fact that you do absorb the sunlight, but I still have a full hand of cards."

The entire Team and League who were present say him throw off his jacket and cape as well as shoes.

Mongul if he had an eyebrow would have raised one.

The next bit was a bit filled with static but they were able to make out Mongul say "You fight with weights, taking it off will increase your only your speed."

They all watch the next bit as Mongul suffered a blow to his face that clearly hurt.

He was sent back and skidded thankfully for him it was on his side for a good 100 meters.

"You see my weights were made so when I train in makes all aspects of me stronger."

Wonder Woman was able to pick up the warrior's gleam in his eyes. Something they both had in common, the desire to face a strong foe, she could respect that.

Mongul now got up and shook his head "Lucky shot, but you won't land any more, you're not strong enough on your own, it would take at least five of you to beat me."

Now only Zatanna knew that this guy if he was Erīto he could double his power.

Wonder Woman looked to Zatanna who clearly made her way to the front of the gathering of heroes.

"What is it, do you know if he can beat him?"

Zatanna was not entirely sure that this was true she only knew that he could double his power.

"I'm not sure, we should be ready just in case."

Wonder Woman took this in her stride and grabbed Wonder Girl and said "We are leaving, we must be there if things get out of hand."

The two of them made their way to the teleporter and left, to head to the Simpson Desert Australia.

Zatanna watched them go and decided to leave just after them, she had been tricked once by this Mirai, perhaps he would be more truthful this time around.

She did not hear it but the computer in the Watchtower picked up on Mirai saying this "Five of me you say, how about fifty or a hundred?"

Batman felt that he was not joking about this and only wanted to see Mongul's reaction.

Mongul reacted the way any evil overlord who though the world of himself would, he laughed. "You think that you can make one hundred of you oh please."

"I'll kill you and put the universe out of your stupidity." Mongul made a dash for Mirai, who calmly stood in a stance and said "The one who is stupid is you!"

Suddenly the camera that the Watchtower was viewing them on, cracked and went blank.

Batman pulled up a satellite image that showed now the very earth that the two of them were on was breaking apart and levitating.

Even though it was a birds eye view they could see clearly enough that they were all taken aback by it.

A golden aura suddenly enveloped Mira and his hair now stood up completely Golden.

Kid Flash saw this and muttered under his breath "Man it's him, the guy who helped us with up at the pole."

* * *

 _Wonder Woman's POV_

She had just arrived over the Simpson desert when she saw a massive golden light erupt.

She felt the wind blow against her and push her back. Looking over her shoulder she could see that Wonder Girl was feeling this same force.

Reach out to her she said "Go back, I'll deal with this alone."

The young hero made as if to argue but Wonder Woman was not having any of it.

"Leave now child, this is no place for you!"

She knew that must have frightened her as she flew off, but that was a problem for another day.

Right now she had to see what this golden light was and what was happening.

Looking back she saw that Zatanna had followed her. She sighed, she could waste no more time, she needed to get to this light right now.

So she decided to ignore Zatanna's presence for now, flying towards the direction of the light she felt the wind pushing her back every step of the way.

Checking just to see how Zatanna was fairing it seemed that she was fine.

She must have muttered a spell that allowed her to deal with the wind. Now close enough she saw the cause of the golden light.

A warrior, with golden hair and green eyes stood in front of Mongul, no doubt about it he was the Mirai was he had introduced himself.

But he seemed different, he was bigger stronger and had now golden hair and a golden aura as well as lightning crackling around him.

She did not know if he did not notice her or ignored her, she now heard what it was that he was saying.

"Can you feel that, Mongul your time is at an end, I will end you right here and now today!"

The last word he yelled before he vanished out of sight, then Mongul was struck from behind.

Then again from the side, Wonder Woman could not follow the attacks they were way to fast.

The only reason she could partially see them was because Mongul was getting smashed in the direction the blow was heading.

He was not even laying any foot prints or marks on the sand, was he that good?

He was battering Mongul and then with one blow he stopped sending Mongul flying up into the air.

She heard him yell out "MONGUL THE SAIYANS ARE THE TRUE WARRIOR RACE I WAS TAUGHT BY THE GOD OF DESTRUCTION AND BY THE SUPER SAIYAN GOD, YOU SHALL FEEL WHAT THEY TAUGHT ME!"

Wonder Woman saw him turn and crouch down as well as cup his hands and say "KA ME!"

A blue light appeared in his hands and began to grow.

Still holding it he said "HA ME!"

Now it was growing too large that it may burst out of his hands.

Wonder Woman saw him turn rapidly and aim it up to the say and yell "HA!"

A shining blue stream of light burst form from where he stood, it's width was massive and it shot up in a constant stream towards were Mongul was now falling down.

Wonder Woman watched as it clashed with the giant alien and the impact nearly threw her of balance as she flew in the air.

She saw that Zatanna was struggling to but was still holding her own against the force that was literally pushing them back.

They heard Mongul yell in pain as he was now carried up by the beam past the stratosphere and into space.

The warrior clad in his Golden and lightning aura wasted no time in charging up there after his attack seemed to end.

Wonder Woman tried to call out to him, to stop but it was clear that he was not going to listen.

She flew up after him, but he did not leave the stratosphere. Balling his hands near his mouth he created a small ball of red, orange and yellow energy.

Now he lifted it back over his head and it grew in seize and threw it at were Mongul was now spinning.

It moved rather slowly compared to his other attack and Wonder Woman now saw what he was going to do.

With that same crouch position he formed this time a red sphere in his hands and said it in a much softer yet just as aggressive voice "Kamehameha X10!"

The red beam shot for from his hands only smaller than the blue one he had just fired before. It hit his other attack and pushed it with far greater speed towards Mongul.

Wonder Woman could only see Mongul as a dot amongst the stars but when the two attacks him, she was certain that she heard him scream.

The attack exploded and dissipated and then there was nothing left.

If Mongul was indeed alive she could not see him, but the golden warrior who had done this seemed a little satisfied.

She saw him looking up at the place where Mongul had last been and say "Space Tyrants are all the same, they think the world of themselves, they forget that they too that a world is not much in the vastness of the universe."

He now slowly floated back down and the golden aura disappeared and his hair fell back down.

Wonder Woman also noted that his eyes turned from green back to red.

Landing on the ground he picked up and put on his boots and jacket along with his cape.

She saw him feel around then say "Oh that's right I threw it off, because it would look cooler that way, easier to know that this is ground zero."

Wonder Woman did not know what to make of his strange reasoning, but she knew that she had to speak to him.

Moving forward it seemed that he had not noticed her "Excuse me, Mirai I believe you claimed your name was."

He turned to her and questioning look on his face, she did not know what he was going to say.

"Did you just watch me change lady, that's kinda a breach privacy don't you think?"

Wonder Woman did not know if he was serious or not so she replied "I was here when you put on the Jacket and shoes, I assure you did not take off any cloths at all."

He suddenly broke out in laughter at her and scratched the back of his head "Sorry, I forgot that."

In her mind Wonder Woman had to ask " _His he ignorant or innocent_?"

"I wanted to thank you for helping us out, you save Superman and Superboy from certain defeat or worse."

He just closed his eyes and shrugged at her Wonder Woman was in awe to how likely he took it all.

"I was near by and wanted to have a good fight so I did, call it an itch that I need to scratch, it's kind of in my DNA."

Wonder Woman looked at him and said "That is not such a thing that I would wish for."

He gave her a shrug and said "You learn to control it at times, hence why I brought the fight here and not in the city."

Wonder Woman now looked carefully at him "Did you kill him, did you kill Mongul?"

The man called Mirai or rather the Saiyan actually scratched his chin at this.

"I was tempted to blast him into the sun but he stated he gains power form that, there is a chance that he survived."

He seemed to be a little unsure and then he laughed nonchalantly and stated.

"Nope no way, that sphere of Destruction I was taught by the God of Destruction of the sixth Universe himself, he survives that he deserves to live on."

She could not believe how light heartedly he just said that he kill off a space tyrant.

"The League could benefit from someone like you on our side."

Sure he had just killed someone but he did not seem to be that bad a person.

Now Zatanna spoke "He was asked and was also tricked so I believe he would not join us."

Wonder Woman turned around to see Zatanna and asked " _He_ is the guy who Batman pissed off?"

Before Zatanna could answer, he answered for her "Not really pissed off, more disgusted or disappointed more like it."

He now gave a yawn and said "I wonder what Piccolo would do in this situation?"

He must have heard whoever that was in his head for he reacted to it.

"Fine no need to yell, only in I can hear you, stupid green Namekian."

Wonder Woman looked at Zatanna who said "Don't look at me I can't read minds?"

Wonder Woman looked back to him and said "So will you at least come with us to the Watchtower?"

He now pointed the Zatanna and said "Well as since you did not cast your mumbo jumbo things on me when we last met I'll go with you."

Wonder Woman looked to Zatanna and asked "What do you mean when you last met?"

To this Zatanna replied to her "We thought we knew who Erīto so we cornered him Gothom, but he fooled us and left."

Wonder Woman looked at her, she could not believe that this guy could fool Zatanna alone, but along with Nightwing and Batgirl.

That was too much, he must act differently when he is trying to hide.

This caused her to ask him "Why would you stay then, why not run and hide?"

He now looked her in the eye and said "Who ever told you that I ran and hid?"

In a sense you could say he did run and hide, in a sense you could say he did not.

He stretched his arms while yawning and asked "So are we going to go to that Watch a Place or can I go and sleep now."

He was not really asking a question more of telling them to hurry up.

Wonder Woman looked to Zatanna who raised her hands, this guy had less patience that Captain Marvel and he was really fifteen years old.

She now looked back to him and said "Follow us, we will take you there." To this he said "Fine by me."

* * *

 _Watchtower_

Even the Watchtower had felt the effects of the explosion that had hit Mongul.

Nightwing was rather shaken that he and two others had tried to confront this being.

He looked at Batgirl who too was a bit shaken about this. Kid Flash on the other had was ecstatic, he was saying that this was the guy who had helped him out at the pole.

Blue Beetle was able to confirm that the energy ready was the same.

As the one back then, the one who had saved flash was also the one who had worked for Luthor.

Nightwing knew that Batman must be weighing up the chances that he was hired by Luthor to do this.

But they only got the flyer the day after they receive that event, so it would mean that he had done it of his own free will.

Now this did put him step ahead of most in Nightwing's book, but it was not able to explain his origin or where he had come from.

Until both he and Batman knew that, he was still a potential threat.

The other Super Heroes were not so suspicious of him, he did agree to come with Wonder Woman and Zatanna peacefully rather than fight them.

He had also dealt with Mongul who was a known space tyrant, though he did also kill him.

Wonder Girl who had been told to turn back was sulking a little she had wanted to see that guy up close.

It was clear to the current Robin who saw that she was upset and went to comfort her.

"Hey cheer up Cassy, I am sure he'll spar with you if you ask."

Wonder Girl or rather Cassandra had a major crush on Robin, the Tim Drake, Robin.

This caused her to blush a little and step away from him a little as well as stumble over her words "Um, ah, thanks Tim, I appreciate it."

The third Robin just gave her a smile as now three figures entered the Watchtower.

Wonder Woman was her usual self, though she did seem a little unnerved by the figure behind her.

Zatanna seemed a little less worried, if he wanted to attack them he would have done so by now.

She also knew that he must have expended a great deal of energy when he made those last three attacks at Mongul.

Superman who had just got here looked at the one who have saved him and Superboy.

It could be said that he felt that there was something different about him. He just could not tell what it was. He turned to see that Superboy had moved to greet the stranger "Thank you Erīto, had you not come to our aid, I may not be here."

All those who had been there when Batman had tried to detain Erīto, took a step back this guy had toyed with them and almost killed Zatanna.

"Think nothing of it, I do dislike Space Tyrants especially the genocidal kind."

His words were calm as they had been, but with no mask on his voice seemed a little more human, well his voice had some emotion to it.

"I thought I was done for, he had taken us both down and was crushing my body."

The white haired man who Superboy called Erīto raised his hand to silence him.

"Do you still doubt your strength?"

Now casually scratching the back of his head he asked "What was that green thing he had on his arm, it seemed to weaken you two."

Superboy did not answer he just looked at the floor so this Erīto said "Fine, then keep your secrets, as I keep mine."

He casually said this with a little bit of a laugh at the end of it.

Now Batgirl took a step forward "You were Mirai the whole time, you made fools out of us, why?"

Now Erīto or rather Mirai did not confirm or deny that was his name what he did say though was "Tell me, if three people in costumes two of them masked appeared in an abandoned house and asked you things what would you say?"

To this Wonder Woman who was in front of him said "A lie is still a lie, tell me where do you come from and what are these Saiyans."

The Saiyan titled his head to the side and said "I see so you are the one who demands."

Mirai now gave a sigh and said "You know, I really don't need to do this."

He gave another sigh and said "Say, when you learn to respect the fact that I did just do you all a favour, then I may _consider_ telling you about my past, as brief as it was."

Wonder Woman had not been told to either be polite or shut up in a long time ever.

Captain Marvel who was present could not help but give a short laugh about this.

"Whoa did you just tell Wonder Woman to either be nice or shut up?"

Mirai turned to him and said "That was even more blunt than I was trying to put it, if Whis knew you, he'd be proud."

Captain Marvel asked "Who is this Whis?"

Mirai shrugged "Just a guy I know, he can do just about anything, but likes the desire to."

Kid Flash who was a little more open than the other adults said "Well, you're the one who helped me out at the pole, thanks by the way."

To this Mirai smiled at him and gave him the thumbs up "No problem, stopping someone from being erased is what I do best."

They had no idea but he was referencing the fact that he had to travel back in time so that he could save Future Trunks, so he could go on to summon him in Toki Toki city.

"Wait you've done that before, tell me what was it like."

Mirai clearly was considering answering and then said "Tell you what, find me later and I'll tell you about it, it is rather long and complex and takes a long _time_ to explain."

Captain Marvel and Kid Flash both got the joke and started laughing but the shut up when they saw that the others were not.

Kid Flash asked "What, did no one get the pun about time travel and it will take _time_?"

Wonder Woman replied "I got it as you say, the difference is that I do not find it as you say _funny_."

Mirai sighed and said "You really are all work and no fun, not even making work fun, if you do that at one point you'll snap."

Wonder Woman raised an eyebrow at this and said "Oh at what will happen when I _snap_."

To this Mirai answered "How would I know, I've never done it, though I know an enemy of mine was like that Mira his name was, he did snap but to be honest it was more incineration?"

The way that he nonchalantly said that put everyone on guard. "Hey, he went around with Towa trying to steal energy from history and change it to their liking."

Superman then said "That doesn't mean you have to kill him."

Mirai now narrowed his eyes and looked out behind Superman and said "I don't believe that he is dead, people like that can't just die, that easily."

Superman now took the lead and asked "If you wish to, can you at least tell us why you're here."

Mirai looked at him and said "Are you ready for that, I mean it is actually kind of stupid."

To this all of them could not help but raise an eyebrow, except Batman who narrowed his eyes and said "Explain."

Mirai looked at him and said "Do you have a really bad memory or you being rude on purpose, do tell please."

To this Batman said "I just wish to understand why you're here that is all, I did not intend to be rude."

Mirai raised his own eyebrow and said "I'm sorry but I can't believe that, you've lied to me and tried to capture me once before."

Captain Marvel said "You know, he has a very good point, if we did abuse him he really doesn't have to say anything to us."

Mirai looked at him and said "Thank, you're quite wise."

To this the figure in the red costume with the thunder bolt shrugged and said "Wisdom of Solomon."

Mirai looked at him confused "I'll take your word for it."

Captain Marvel raised his eyebrow and asked "What you don't believe me?"

Mirai shook his head "No, it's just that I have no idea who that is."

He now pointed to he tail that was wrapped around him like a belt.

"Alien here, not born on earth, well not born at all."

"Are we done here, if so can I leave, I got some things to do."

Wonder Woman now took a step towards him and said "And what would those _things to do_ be?"

Mirai looked at her again "Sigh, what do you have camera's in everyone's home so you always know what they are doing?"

It was clear to them that Mirai was not going to cooperate with them as long as they were rude.

"Sorry, but I would like to ask you to help us out as an ally if you wish to."

Superman said this and took a step towards the stranger. He held out his hand in friendship and good will.

Mirai gave him a shrug and said "Be careful of your choice of words, I am happy to help out if it is needed, but I will not be bound to a group."

Superman still with his hand out asked "Why is that?"

Mirai looked at Zatanna and Kid Flash then said "From what I've seen some of you are alright, by me but."

He now looked at Batman and Wonder Woman "Some of you think that you can demand from me for no reason other than the fact that you believe that it is your right."

To this Batman was able to counter by saying "You're an illegal alien staying on our world, we have a right to know who you are and what you're here for."

To this Mirai shrugged "When you speak to the Hero of all Space and Time, you should at least try not to make it sound like I owe you anything."

He now looked to Superman and shook his head "Are you sure all of you can call yourself _heroes_ , you want to know why I am here fine I'll tell you it but that is all I will do for you."

Before any could try to stop him he began "When the eternal dragon Sheron was summoned to wish me back to my home it was beyond his power to do so."

He now turned to Batman with a rather angry look in his eyes "He told me and all of my comrades that I was born from a wish from Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time."

"They made that wish because they required an individual who was from outside the main time stream to help them when the true history was corrupted."

"As such, I was unable to return from where I cam from, because I would return to not existing and my comrades didn't want that."

"It was at the last moment that the Supreme Kai of Time wished for me to go to a dimension that would need me."

He now gave a sigh and gave a bow "And there is the story of Mirai the Saiyan folks."

As he left Zatanna heard herself calling out "Please wait!"

But he was gone, he was not going to wait for her to speak, last time he had she had frozen him with spell.

* * *

 _After Mirai left_

Captain Marvel was the first to speak and what he said was quite true "I'm sure if Batman had just stayed quiet like usual and Wonder Woman had not demanded anything of him he'd still be here."

Superman looked at him and sighed saying "We all know that, he seemed to like you and Kid Flash more than the rest of us."

Captain Marvel took a step back and said "Hey, hey now don't go asking me to go see the guy, I like him he seems cool, but I have to say he is a bit too strong for me."

Zatanna shook her head none of them knew that she now held a note in her hand, when he had put it there, she was not sure.

" _Does he want to meet me later, I mean why me_?"

Martian Manhunter's voice now rang out "He does not mean us harm as we do not mean him harm."

They all looked to the green Martian who gave them all a calm nod.

"He did not have his guard up and I could read his mind and I want you to know that he down played his past, though it was all true."

Kid Flash who had taken a liking to Mirai said "What do you mean by _down played_?"

J'onn gave a nod and said "Exactly what I said, the brutality of the battles he fought, nor the odds or stakes of some of them."

J'onn continued by saying "He was wished here after he found out that he did not have a past, in short he cannot see himself as a person."

He now closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before he said his next words.

"That transformation of his, comes from his pure anger, I could see from his battle with Mongul that he was angered by the fact he wished to destroy."

J'onn now turned to Wonder Woman and said "He has dealt with Royalty of his own kind, they may have been rude but they meant well, he felt no such feeling in you."

Wonder Woman was taken aback her own team mate had just told her that she had been rude to their guest.

Now turning to Batman "If you had asked politely he would have told you all of it, but he chose not to since you chose to make comments about him."

The Dark Knight turned away, he knew that he may have been a too overbearing.

"I also will say this, if any other than Kid Flash, Zatanna, Superboy, Superman or Captain Marvel approach him he will ignore them."

"He knew I was in there and told me that I could speak to him, if I so wished."

Kid Flash then laughed and said "Well I know he at least likes me."

Wonder Girl sighed and muttered "I wonder why" as she rolled her eyes.

J'onn heard this and gave her the answer "He likes Kid Flash or rather Wally West because he was willing to lose his existence to save those he cares for."

All of them knew that if they could they would do the same. J'onn also knew this so he added "I believe he told me he liked your style and thinks your a nice guy."

Kid Flash whistled and clicked making two thumbs up with both hands "What can I say I'm a likeable guy."

Artemis gave a sigh at her boyfriend and said "That is still up for debate." Wally looked at his girlfriend as if she had just stabbed him in the back.

M'gann spoke up before either could speak "That was a joke, Wally." J'onn now spoke again "It would be wise to leave him be for a while, his interactions with us have not gone as well as they could be."

He stared at Batman and Wonder Woman to emphasise is point. Batman turned back to the controls and said "I believe we should all get back to our duties, we can't ignore the earth for much longer."

* * *

 **Okay so how was it, what did you think of the fight with Mongul and Mirai, I realized that I was doing a Justice League Unlimited Wonder Woman, so that is why she changed a little back in the Watchtower to her Young Justice persona.**

 **FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO WANT MONGUL TO BE ALIVE PM ME.**

 **Next Chapter will focus on character relationships between Zatanna and Mirai and possible J'onn. But that's only if I stay on track with writing, I don't really plan ahead and just go with the impulse I have at the time.**

 **So please review and let me know what you think of it, also if you want a pairing for Mirai. I mean I can work it out on my own but you guys and girls who read this can request on as long as it's not stupid.**

 **Until next time, Z fighters transform and roll out! (all none saiyans and cybertronians are exempt from the fight)**


	4. Chapter 3

**So how are you all, I know I know it has been a while so here you go an eight thousand word chapter all for your enjoyment**

 **Review and let me know what you think of it and if I should Pair Mirai with any one.**

* * *

 _Chapter Three_

 _Gotham Zatanna POV_

Zatanna slowly entered the abandoned house alone, she knew that he must be here.

It was true that they had found him here once before.

But the man or rather the Saiyan could move at light speed, so if he wanted to run away he could.

He did not seem like one to run though, more like he just did not want to be involved with them.

Out of his two exposures to the Justice League both did not go down well.

The house was the same as it had been when she had left it, though it did smell of noodles.

She knew then if there was food here, that meant he must be here.

So many of the League had warned her against trying to contact this guy, he was rash, childish to them.

But above all, he was beyond their control and their ability to understand and as all things if one does not know it one fears it.

She did not know if he would be pleased by this, he did not seem like that kind of person, though he did hide much of what he was like from them.

J'onn had stated that he was by nature violent, that he loved a good fight, but was not blood thirsty or mad.

It was not that she doubted his words, but they like Mirai did not make much sense to her.

His voice was both arrogant and humble, he was polite yet rude, kind but harsh.

She knew that he was one of a kind, that no one she knew was like him or could be like him.

Now she climbed the staircase into the room where she and the other two had met him the night before.

It was dark, a little too dark for her liking, so casting a spell she said "Tel thgil enihs nihtiw siht moor."

A small orb of light appeared in the room and lit it up. She now looked around and saw that Mirai was not hiding at all, in fact he was sitting at the table, wrecked though it was an eating.

She was thrown off by the strange situation she was in and had to ask "Can you see in the dark?"

He looked up to her with his mouth full of noodles and gave her a nod.

He then swallowed them and asked "Um is there anything I can do for you, your name was Zatanya?"

She got a little annoyed by this and said "It's Zatanna, A."

He gave her a nod, held the instant noodle box in his hands crushed it and clearly turned it to ash.

He stood up and looked her in the eyes "So Zatanna, A, what can I do for you?"

It was unclear if he was mocking her or just saying it to make sure he got it right.

"Are you mocking me by any chance?"

He shook his head "Not yet at least, I was just saying your name and then I spelt it for you so you can't get angry at me."

It was clear that he was rather playful by nature and was not the cruel type of person, well at least he had not shown that he was.

"I do ask that you do not say or cast anything on me."

Zatanna gave a nod that was a fair request and she was able to honour it, she now got to why she was here.

"Mirai, is it alright that I call you that?" He gave her a shrug "It's a name, I'm fine with it, but go one please continue with what you have to say."

She gave him a smile, but he did not flash one back at her "I wanted to speak with you this night about what the Justice League is and why we are around."

He gave her a nod with no emotion in his face "Go one I am listening, for now."

The way that he just added the last two words made it out to be as if he was really just bored and was killing time.

This did annoy her, but she knew that if Mirai was ready to listen to her she had to make the most of it.

"You see, we are the ones who are tasked with stopping any crisis on the earth, we are meant to be the heroes who keep the crime as well as those who seek to do the world harm at bay."

Zatanna now paused she wanted Mirai to ask her a question, instead she just got a statement.

"I see, so that is why that one in the bat costume is so, how do I put it, aggressive."

She knew that he was just saying this, but he did not know why Batman was the way he was.

She now spoke again "That is true, we all have the stories about who we are, where we're from and why we fight."

Mirai looked at her and said "It must be nice to have a past, to have some history to you."

She recalled how he had said that he was made from a wish and had no world to go back to.

How his entire purpose was to fight and defend the true history.

"I did not mean to hurt your feelings, it is just not all of us have peaceful pasts."

Mirai gave her a nod for her to continue so she did "We have to face the enemy from without but we also have to face the enemy from within."

Mirai gave he nod, she knew that was she said next was crucial.

"There are those on earth, who do not wish to have the Justice League."

She then gestured to the outside street "There are those in seats of power who do not wish to have the Justice League to further their own goals."

A certain T.V show cam to mind and she gave a sigh as she said the next word "There are also those who are all too ready to blame others for their problems."

Zatanna saw him raise his eyebrow and asked "What do you mean, they seek to pin blame on those who protect them?"

With a sigh she replied "Yes that is exactly what they do, they will never give credit to us when we do save the world, but if one thing goes wrong it's all our fault."

She could fell that she was a little envious of him, to not have such problems.

"I believe that there are things that we do that others will see evil in, I just shrug and move on."

Now Zatanna knew what he meant, it was a direct reference to how he dealt with Mongul.

He had done what he had seen was right and just dealt with him as he saw fit, there was no mercy.

"Is that how you are able to sleep to not doubt yourself?"

He shook his head at her and said "As I said before, I am a Saiyan warrior, it is in my nature to fight and to grow."

Zatanna felt that he left out part of what he was going to say, as of the moment she did not know why.

"Superboy said, that you told him to not doubt his strength, what did you mean by that?"

To this Mirai just gave a shrug and said "Why would you doubt strength, there is nothing to gain from it, it can only tie you down."

This was true and Zatanna had to admit that for a guy who claimed to be less that a year old he was rather smart.

Though it was clear that he was not too smart, for he was not in disguise when he rushed to fight Mongul.

She now looked at him as he asked "So you are basically the Hero Patrol, you make sure the world is safe from any super threats."

It was a rather crude childish way to view things but the words he said next were shocking.

"If you create utopia the people within it will go mad, no such thing can exist for people always want more in one way or another."

Zatanna had to admit that was rather wise and very perceptive of him but she had to ask "What is that not what you did where you came from?"

He shook his head "Not in the least, we just returned the timeline to the true history, that is all."

That did not entirely make sense so she had to ask "What do you mean by that?"

Zatanna notice him glance outside as he said "Is that a circus or is this just a regular day in Gotham, oh look they have clowns."

Those last two words with put Zatanna on guard the next made her on edge. "Look that guy has green hair and in a purple thing rich people wear?"

It was clear to Zatanna that he clearly did not care what this guy was wearing.

"Look at him, he's coming over here, is he going to give us tickets or is he just a promoter."

Zatanna thought quickly " _Why is the Joker out of Arkham Asylum_?"

She looked now and Mirai was already headed to the door, she wanted to call out to him but it was too late, he had opened the door!

* * *

 _Mirai POV_

He opened the door to a rather funny looking clown who said "Hey, can I interest you in a wild night of brutal violence and entertainment!"

Mirai raised his eyebrow at the clown and said "Sure that depends on where and when it is at."

It was true it did depend on where and when it was, also there was a certain gleam in this fellows eye that told Mirai that he was just a tad insane.

"Oh, good, good, you want tickets I'll give you, your free and perhaps your lady friend might wish to come as well no?"

Mirai took the tickets and read them aloud " _The Jokers Big Come Back_?"

But it did not have a date nor a time on it. He looked up now to see that the Clown had retreated down the street.

"See you sucker!"

He pressed something in his hand and the paper exploded in Mirai's face, this did not hurt him, but he had to think, it was a very bad idea for a prank.

He could hear the clown giving a mad laugh and then called out "Ha, very funny but do you have any real tickets?"

Mirai now walked out into the street unharmed and looked at the clown.

The clown was clearly in shock, Mirai did not know why, a little smoke explosion was not going to do anything to him.

"What, that was a joke right, you give me tickets so they explode in my face?"

The clear the clown was still in shock at what had just happened.

Mirai now walked right up to him and asked "Hey are there any real tickets, or is this whole thing a joke, no really I'd really like to go."

It was at this point the clown got into a nearby car and tried to drive away.

Mirai saw this and merely walked up to it and rested his finger on it.

No matter how hard it tried it was unable to move, much to the shock of those around it didn't move one inch.

The other clowns that were there all tried to run for the car or run and Mirai.

Who just gave a shrug as they punched him or shot at him.

One of them a female one in red and black tried to it hit with a hammer.

The hammer immediately smashed, which caused all of them to stop and back off.

Mirai now asked "What is this part of the act, are you trying to what, how do I put it train, no that's not the word, yeah it's practice."

The Clown in the purple cloths got out and began to run for it all of them tried to run after them.

Mirai at this point picked the car up and threw it so it landed just in front of them.

"Hey I thought there was a show, or just some scam artist."

At this point Mirai began to crack his knuckles as he moved towards the two of them.

* * *

 _Zatanna POV_

She had just seen him take a bomb to the face from the Joker, shrug it off and ask for tickets to the show.

" _Is he that ignorant of the fact they had just tried to kill him_!" She now saw that he was going to beat them up so she decided she must act now.

She sprang out of the house and cast a spell "Ezeerf eht Rekoj dna sih nemhcneh!"

All of the froze stock still and were unable to turn away from Mirai who was walking menacingly towards them.

He noticed that they were not moving and turned to look at her.

Zatanna knew she had to explain to him ' _before he got the wrong idea_ '.

"Hey, I was just about to ask them for real tickets, I mean come on, did you have to go and cast your mumbo jumbo on them."

She could not help but giggle at that term ' _mumbo jumbo_ ' for a hero he was rather childish, you could say that was a part of him that made him rather endearing.

"These are no performers, they are all criminals."

She noticed that he was rather shocked to learn that and then said "He is the Joker he was supposed to be at Arkham Asylum, how he is out is beyond me."

Mirai gave her a shrug and said "He really needs to get a knew name, his jokes aren't even funny."

She noticed that he was rather sad about that, he must have actually wanted to go to the circus.

The cops were arriving and she heard the sirens and then she remembered that Mirai was not part of the Justice League!

"Mirai stand still, may I cast a spell on you so that your identity is hidden, the police would want to know who you are since you are with me."

He gave her a shrug and said "As long as you don't freeze me."

She nodded and cast her spell "Ekam mih raeppa ot eb Namtab!

With a little bit of smoke, Mirai now looked like Batman, it was clear that he did not think highly of it."

The police did show up and take the Joker away Zatanna had a few words to them about the incident and then turned to see that they were talking to Mirai too.

For his part he was doing his best not to sound too much like himself.

She recalled that his only exposure to Batman was that of him being a jerk and she hoped he would not adopt that right here and now.

She was rather glad that he did not and when it was over she cast.

"Snoisulli edaf" and he returned to looking like Mirai who asked.

"Who does he fight in such a thing, it is rather impractical."

Zatanna could still see that he was rather down about the fact that he was unable to go to the circus.

She was about to offer to take him to a theme park when she got a call from the Watchtower.

She checked who it was, it was Nightwing, he did not look well. "Zatanna, there is an emergency that needs you right now!"

She nodded and said "Okay I'm on my way, were to?"

In rely he said "You need to go to Gothom, where are you."

She looked at him and said "I am in Gothom what is the problem?"

Nightwing did pause for a short while to ask her why she there but decided against it.

"News reached us that Arkham Asylum as been breached and the Joker has escaped."

Zatanna now looked to where Mirai was and where the Joker had been and then back to Nightwing.

"It has been already handled the Joker is now in police custody."

Nightwing reaction was justified as he asked "What do you mean by he is in Police Custody?"

She gave a small giggle and said "It would appear that the one he tried to pull a joke on was Mirai, that did not go down to well for him."

Nightwing raised his eyebrow under his mask and asked "What happened."

She sighed "You would not believe it if I told you."

To this he replied "That may be true, what did he try to blow up Mirai's face it fail and Mirai did not know he was trying to kill him."

Now this was more accurate than Nightwing knew and Zatanna could not help but laugh and say "That was it, you were able to guess rather well."

Nightwing looked at her and asked "You're joking right, I mean what you just said then was a joke?"

Zatanna shook her head and said "No, he was given tickets to a show, the tickets exploded, so he thought it was a prank, I had to explain to him who the Joker was."

"What did he say to you once you explained it to him?"

Zatanna looked at the image of her friend and said "I believe he said that he needed to get a knew name and that his jokes weren't funny."

Now that was surprisingly childish for a man who had lectured the Justice League and the Team on morals a day ago.

"Is he with you now, if so can I talk to him?"

Zatanna gave him a nod and said "Sure let me just ask him."

She looked up to see that she was alone and that Mirai was gone, she now faced Nightwing and said "He was here when you called, but he seems to have gone?"

Nightwing gave her a nod then said "Perhaps another time, I'll let Batman know that it was _you_ who found the Joker."

With that he cut out leaving her to turn and just walk away when a voice called out to her.

"So it is true what they say, humans don't usually look up?"

She now looked up and there he as casually floating in mid air above her looking down at her.

Zatanna knew he must have done that on purpose and asked "Why did you do that?"

He gave her a shrug and said "Not to be rude, but I really don't care to speak to more than one of you in a day."

She was going to ask why when he answered for her "From what I can tell, you all believe that you are higher than the rest of us, I don't like being talk down."

That remark rather hurt, yet she knew he did not intend it to.

"Why do you think like, that surely you can't believe that."

He shrugged at her again and said "From the way your leaders spoke to me I could say different."

It was true, if any one had a lousy introduction to the Justice League, it was him.

She looked at him for a whole minute which caused him to become a little uncomfortable.

"Um, why are you staring at me like that, did I do something or was it what I said?"

She then smiled and said "Aha, you can feel a little bit uneasy if people just stare at you!"

He gave a sigh and said "You can put it that way, yes I do feel a little weird if people just look at me as if I am some kind of freak."

The way he just put it with no trace of emotion made Zatanna feel like shit, she had not intended to push _that_ button.

"Um sorry, I did not mean to say like that?"

He gave her a shrug yet again and said "You may not have, but what you say and mean and what come across are different."

* * *

 _Normal POV_

Suddenly Batman appeared out of the shadows, it was clear that he had been listening in on what they were saying.

Zatanna did not know how long he had been there for but he clearly did not look too happy.

"Zatanna, step away from him, he is implicated in the shipment of drugs that Lex Corp is planning to use on it's test subjects."

She looked up in shock at Mirai who just gave a shrug and said "If you want to, you should arrest him, oh wait I remember, you can't do that because you have what is it called no evidence, I believe he said."

Mirai stated this as he looked down and Batman and sighed "You do also know that it was I who tipped you off to it, I may not ask questions when I am at work, but I do like to know some things."

In reply Batman said "I know that is why I have come to you rather than called for the League to bring you in."

At the last few words Mirai laughed, he laughed so hard that he rolled in the air "You bring me in, I am the Hero of Toki Toki CIty, the one who saved all of time."

The next words were no bluff as Mirai said "With all of your strength you could bring me in, but weakened your world would fall prey to any threat."

He then shook his head and said "Need I mention that such a battle would cause damage to your precious little world that would never heal."

Batman made no say to counter what he said instead he said "I know that and I also know that you are not afraid of letting your body gets hurt."

Mirai raised an eyebrow at this and asked "What makes you think that?"

To this Batman calmly stated "I also know that you care for the environment that you fight in, hence why you went to the Simpson Desert to fight Mongul."

Mirai gave him a shrug and said "Have seen what happens if you fight in a city, it does not look good."

Batman looked him in the eye and said "You can say what you want but deep down, your desire to fight is mixed in with your desire to protect."

He looked at Zatanna and said "You also don't hold it against people who mange to get the drop on you in combat."

Zatanna had to admit that was true, he did seem not to hold it against any one who he fought.

Batman then turned back to Mirai and stated "J'onn said you were not angry with us but you did dislike us treating you like a villain."

Then Batman went on to say "Since you have fought all of your life against villains you found it insulting that we lump you with them."

Mirai gave him a nod, at least this human was smart enough to realise that much.

"You also have a rather childish side and are innocent in many things, yet you are also wise due to your time with the heroes of your world."

Zatanna had no idea what Batman was trying to do, but she could see that Mirai was not really angry with what he was saying.

She did take note that he was not confirming or deny what was said, just listening to it as if it were music.

"You do not doubt what you are meant to do or your power, but you do not know who you really are."

Batman said this and then looked up at the sky rather than Mirai.

"I too have had that problem though not in the way you have it."

Batman was finished his piece and now Mirai asked "What is it that you want of me, I told you I will not join your Justice League."

Batman gave him a nod and said "Is this because you rather do what is _right_ rather than was is _just_."

To this Mirai just said "Justice is a concept that was create and like all concepts it can change and does vary from place to place."

It was true laws in one nation were not the same in another and so on so forth. "I fight for two reasons, one I enjoy a good fight, two is that some good can come of it."

To this Batman interjected "Your fights do not have to include both?"

Mirai gave him a nod and said "That is correct they don't have to include both, but they can from another's point of view."

It was this that prompted Batman to say "You don't wish to join us because you don't want to be tied to a concept that you don't believe in or you don't know how to handle people."

Mirai now turned to Zatanna and said "Your friend here, Zatanna, she told me how others blame you for their problems, I don't care for public opinion, not at all, I do what is right by me."

In response Batman said "That is a very noble thing to say, who taught you that."

Mirai shrugged and said "I learnt many things, from my battles through the true history, I will tell you four of them."

Raising four fingers he said "The Fourth is that you can make a better future if you try, Trunks taught me that."

Put it down he now held up three fingers and said "Thirdly, all things must come to an end at some point, Lord Beerus taught me that."

Now putting down another finger he only held two up "Second is that you have to leave pride behind and accept the help that is given, Vegeta showed this to me."

He now looked up to the sky before he spoke he now had only his index finger up.

"Goku, he taught me many things, but the most important of all was that I'm not alone, I don't have to do it all by myself, I have friends and comrades to help me."

Mirai then gave a shrug and said as he held up his fist "You can say ground zero is that I should never give up no matter what the odds are, all of the Z fighters taught me that."

He now looked up to the sky with what appeared to be a tear in his left eye.

"Yeah, they were the greatest heroes I've ever known, after all they faced the altered history with me and won with me."

Batman gave a nod and said "I see so they are what you see as the concept as a hero?"

Mirai gave a nod in return and added "To stand against all that is thrown at you to come up on top, to defy all odds, to be a symbol and not ask to be to be thanked nor boast about it, yeah that's them."

Zatanna had to admit after what Mirai had just said she did wish she could meet these _Z fighters_.

Batman now stepped towards where Mirai was floating in the air and said "We are not the Z Fighters, but we can be there for you, if you want us to be."

Mirai floated down to the ground and said "I'll think about it, in the meantime can you two excuse me, I need to sleep."

Mirai left and entered the abandoned house were he was currently sleeping and eating.

Batman turned to Zatanna and said "Come we should go, he can find us when he has his answer."

Zatanna stared at the house a little longer than and said "Do you believe that he will join us, Batman?"

Batman did not give her a clear answer but he did say "He will do what he knows is right, if he does not join us he will help us as long as we prove that we deserve it."

* * *

 _Watchtower Normal POV_

A very concerned Wonder Woman confronted Batman upon his return.

"What were you thinking, offering him a place within the Justice League."

Batman looked at her and spoke calmly "I did what I judged to be right, we haven't given him a reason to trust us, this is the first step towards that."

It was clear that this was not going to cut it for Wonder Woman and she spoke back coldly to him.

"And who are you to decide that, he's not like one of your children who you induct?"

Batman was about to reply back when Captain Marvel spoke "Now, I know I am a child compared to you, but hey at least I only think badly of people when they have done something bad."

The Amazon Princess shot the chosen of the Gods a viscous glance, if looks alone could kill, he would be dead twice over.

Flash who did like this Mirai, due to the fact that it was he who saved Wally, spoke up.

"Hey now, I don't know about you, but the first we saw of this guy was the fact that he saved Wally, now you guys weren't even here, so I'm going to ask you not to speak badly of him."

Batman gave both Flash and Captain Marvel a nod in thanks. He now turned back to the Amazon and said "I am taking steps to ensure that the Justice League has a future, can you say the same?"

Now Wonder Woman was about to retort when J'onn spoke out.

"It is not wise to step on the dragons tail while he sleeps, he is not evil, but he would kill us in a heartbeat if we were to try to kill him."

The Martian now looked out at the earth and said "His race lost their home world and most of their kind to a tyrant."

J'onn now looked Wonder Woman in the eye "He is a warrior who has fought many battles and always came up on top, once they cracks of time were mended he lost his purpose."

To this Wonder Woman had no words that could rebuke him, though she could and did say.

"If he is really an ally is yet to be seen, his actions so far both support and contradict that fact."

She found though that her words were countered by Batman.

"Since he has been here, he has only been trying to live, when faced with us, we have come off as hostile to him through our actions and our _words_."

That last part was meant for her, and Wonder Woman knew it, she had demanded that he speak.

"If I were to _put it simply_ I would say that Mirai is a very kind person, but he also is a thrill seeker and his thrill is battle."

J'onn said this as he recalled the memories that he had seen.

"Though he knows when and when not to fight, he has seen what the desire to fight a good battle can do to victory."

Zatanna now spoke on behalf of Mirai "From what I can tell, he is rather childish, as I saw, he is unable to tell if someone is trying to kill him, such was the case with The Joker."

Wonder Woman did not look pleased to see that Zatanna had gone out of her way to make contact with this Mirai.

"Pray my tell why you sought him out?"

To this Zatanna calmly stated "It was and still is that the view he had of the Justice League and that of the team was tyrants who control the world."

Wonder Woman wasted no time in asking "And was this true?"

Zatanna gave her a nod and said "From the way he spoke to me, he was not rude but he'd rather not have anything to do with us as a group."

Wonder Woman now raised an eyebrow and asked "What do you mean _us_ as a group?"

Batman took this chance to explain it more bluntly than Zatanna would have.

"It means that he likes some of us, but is unsure of other, what puts him off is how we treated him like he was an enemy like villain."

Wonder Woman was about to retort when Superman walked in "Batman alerted me to his proposition that Mirai be invited to join the League, I just collected the vote, only six have not voted."

Wonder Woman looked in shock and said "It is needless to say that my vote is against him joining."

Superman then looked to J'onn who gave him a nod and said "I vote for him, an ally like that is an ally we need."

Superman now turned to Flash who gave a shrug, if I have to vote, I'd vote yes, he did save my nephew."

Superman now looked to Batman who gave a nod and said "We got off to a bad start, but I believe he is indeed a _hero_."

That was as close to a yes as any could get from him so Superman gave him a nod and replied "Okay then, we have all the votes."

Zatanna then said "From what I have seen he is a good person, but I truly don't know yet, I'm undecided."

Captain Marvel stated "I am all for him joining the league, he is a nice guy."

Superman gave Batman a nod and said "Then out of 23 votes, 4 were undecided, 9 were against him and 10 were for him."

He now turned to Wonder Woman and spoke "It would appear that he is going to be voted in."

Wonder Woman was not for this and said "The four undecided have to decided there can be doubt for in this."

Superman then turned to Zatanna and asked "It is being forced on you, now choose."

Zatanna gave a sigh and said "Since I am forced to, I would have to say I am for him, better than having him working for the highest bidder."

Superman gave a nod then said "Then it is decided, he will join."

Wonder Woman looked shocked "You need one more vote for a majority, 11 to 9 to 3 is still not the majority vote."

Batman who got it now spoke up "I believe Superman is counting his own vote, towards Mirai joining us."

Wonder Woman looked at Superman, she was sure that he was not one of the undecided.

"You, you voted for him?"

Superman looked her in the eye and said "I was not sure, but if push comes to shove, I would rather have him at my side than as my enemy, that's why I am inclined to agree with Batman."

Wonder Woman was looking at Superman, she was not angry, but she was rather concerned about the Justice Leagues choice on this.

"If that is what the League has decided then so be it."

She was about to walk off when Captain Marvel said "Oh boy, can I be paired with him, I mean it will be so fun!"

Batman gave a sigh and said "If he agrees to join, then it is most likely he will be paired with Wonder Woman."

This causes said person to stop in her tracks and turn around and walk all the way up to batman so their eyes were now level.

"And why is that the case?"

Batman calmly replied "It will be a way for you to erase the doubt you have of him."

* * *

 _Gothom_

Mirai was calmly sleeping, he was not really dreaming, he did not really dream at all, only made up that he did to feel better.

He awoke from the pitch blackness to see that he was not alone, in front of him was a man in a red skin tight suit with a golden lightning symbol on his chest with a cape on his left shoulder.

"Hey Mirai, I'm here to officially invite you to the Justice League, man I really wanted this role!"

Mirai looked at him and asked "You're not really an adult like them are you?"

The one before him who he was able to recognise as Captain Marvel replied "Hey what makes you say that, well if you join I'll tell you the truth."

Mirai looked at him and laughed and then said "Man you're funny, I like you, you seem like a nice guy."

Captain Marvel in return said "Well you seem like a nice guy yourself, hey are you going to join man, we can be the best of friends."

Mirai blinked and said "I never said I'd join did I?"

He was a little confused the figure before him was rather happy he looked at his watch that did not exist and gave a small groan.

"Aww come on, I don't have a watch, how did I tell the time then?"

He recalled that he did have a scouter put it on and checked the time.

"Woah I've been asleep for like 19 hours!"

He now looked at Captain Marvel and asked "How long have you been here?"

Captain Marvel looked a little perplexed and said "I think around since when you got up, I got here an entered around about then."

Mirai gave him a short blink before he said "Well at least you weren't watching me while I slept."

The figure in red who was called Captain Marvel scratched his head "Um, what you don't like people seeing you sleep?"

Mirai gave a shrug and said "I don't know, I just heard that it was a custom the humans to find it weird that others would watch them sleep?"

Mirai gave a yawn and then looked at Captain Marvel "You're still here, I did answer you didn't I?"

To his credit, Captain Marvel did not look rather shocked by those words, he only said "I don't believe that I heard you?"

Mirai gave another yawn and said this time he was sure he as speaking "Yeah sure, why not can't kill me right, not that I am worried I've already died once."

Captain Marvel was unsure of how he should react to that last part.

Mirai looked at him and made the same perplexed face back at him. "Um, are you okay there, Captain Marvel wasn't it?"

The Red suited hero gave a nod then asked "Um, if you died, how are you alive?"

Mirai gave Captain Marvel a shrug "All I remember was taking a blow to the chest falling down and closing my eyes."

He looked up at the sky and said "Then I woke up in an empty white space where there was nothing, except a corrupted time scroll."

He looked at Captain Maverl again and gave another shrug "I picked it up saw myself get killed went into it and chased after the demon god, beat him with the help of Goku and that was that."

Captain Marvel did not know who this _Goku_ was, but he sounded like a nice guy.

"Hey who is this _Goku_ guy, he sounds like a really nice person?"

Mirai smiled and said "The nicest."

Captain Marvel took that was about all he was going to get on the topic.

Mirai looked to him and rotated his neck and then said "Okay, um any time now would be nice, or do have to get us there?"

Captain Marvel shook his head and said "No you don't, though it would be rather cool if you do it, for me just this once?"

Mirai saw that there was an innocent look in his eyes and gave a sigh "Sure why not, I mean it is not like it will kill you."

Captain Marvel took this as a joke and Mirai raised his hand "Grab it then we'll be there in an instant."

Captain Marvel was a little hesitant to hold Mirai's hand, Mirai was not sure why and asked him "Umm, is there something wrong?"

Captain Marvel seemed to be a bit troubled when he gave his answer "Um, can we like _not_ hold hands?"

Mirai gave him a confused look and asked "What, is there a problem with that, I was unaware of it?"

Captain Marvel now raised an eyebrow and said "You haven't heard why two _guys_ should not hold hands?"

Mirai shook his head saying "No not at all?"

Captain Marvel took in deep breath and said "Some things are best left unsaid."

Mirai in turn gave him a shrug and said "If you want me to use my skill, then you have to be in contact with my body, otherwise it does not work."

Captain Marvel returned to his usual self and then said "Sure thing, then just don't mention this to them please?"

Mirai gave him another shrug, he had been doing a lot of that recently.

"It does not matter to me."

With a hand now placed on his shoulder Mirai said "Don't blink or you'll miss it!"

He now placed his index and middle finger of his right hand on his head.

"Got it" these were the last words that he said before he and Captain Marvel vanished from the abandoned house in Gotham.

* * *

 _Watchtower Normal POV_

It was safe to say that Captain Marvel was rather pleased that Mirai had agreed when _he_ had asked him to join them.

Zatanna was still in shock that his mood could swing so much in such a small amount to time.

Batman now looked at Wonder Woman and if any who truly knew the stoic man where there, they would say he was almost smiling, but not quite.

Mirai in turn blinked and had a little look around. "Welcome to the Watchtower Mirai!"

Captain Marvel said this with a large grin on his face.

Mirai found that he could not help but like the guy, we was rather unique, yet nice.

Wonder Woman who was still opposed to Mirai's joining challenged him by asking "What made you change your mind about us."

Mirai was no fool, he knew when he was being challenge, he also knew how to react to infuriate the said challenger.

Giving a wide yawn and streching his arms out he said "If there are folks like Captain Marvel in here, then _not all_ of you are like um, what was your name again?"

Flash, had to put his hand to his mouth to stop the laugh that was about to come out, he noticed that Captain Marvel was doing the same, though they won't holding it in well.

Batman spoke to break the silence "Mirai, though you are fully justified in your opinions of us, Wonder Woman is a founding member of the Justice League, I ask that you show a little respect."

Mirai in turn gave Batman a nod and asked "So what do you do here, watch over Earth and keep it safe?"

Captain Marvel gave a nod and said "Yeah, we do that, though I believe it is a little more complicated than that."

Mirai gave him a nod and said " _It always is_."

Wonder Woman was clearly hostile towards Mirai and Superman had to voice himself to calm her down.

"There is no need to be so hostile towards him, from what J'onn told us, he feels no hate towards us." Captain Marvel at this point pointed at Mirai and said "Um guys, he's right here."

Mirai gave yawn again and said "Don't sweat it on my account, I'm use to it." Now said hero turned to Mirai and said "Man, that is harsh, how do you put up with it?"

Mirai gave him a shrug and said "I guess it just does not bother me what others think of me."

Mirai now looked around and asked "So is there anything that I can do or do I just go back to that _place_."

Zatanna could not help but giggle at his innocence, though all of it was lost when Wonder Woman gave her a threatening stare.

"No, I am currently monitoring the events on Earth, there is a cause for concern."

Batman said this, he was addressing all within the room, he was making sure that they all knew he was addressing them.

Mirai scratched his head again and said "Well um, that is nice and all, but if there is nothing to do, I guess I should leave, I don't like standing still."

It was at this point Captain Marvel said "Oh, I know we can train together, you can teach all those awesome moves of yours and I can show you what I can do!"

Mentioning the word _training_ to Mirai was like mentioning _sweets_ to Mr Buu.

"Train sure, where are we going, tell me what you want me to show and I'll do it, any chance to get stronger and learn is a good one."

Zatanna blinked and then whispered "He is that strong and he still wants to learn and get stronger."

J'onn who had been inside Mirai's mind said to Zatanna "Most of his kind are like that, though you could say they are more destructive in their expressions.

The joy was broken by the one known as Wonder Woman. "If you're going to train, then you will be training with me."

Captain Marvel's face fell at this "Aww come on, I wanted to be the one to learn his awesome moves, man why do you get to do all the cool things."

In reply Wonder Woman said "This is not for fun, since we will be working together it will be so I can know how and why you act."

Mirai at this point blinked and then said "You complicate things, I fight the way I do because I know how and know when, there is no thinking to it really."

All the present Leaguers looked at one another, "So you don't think about how you are going to beat your enemy."

Captain Marvel asked this kind of amazed at how casually Mirai had said this.

Mira just shrugged and said "I'm a Sayain according to the vault of time, we just know how to fight, I believe the Kai's said it was our 6th sense."

Wonder Woman raised her eyebrow and asked "Your 6th sense is fighting?"

Mirai made the same face she was back at her and said "Hey your green friend reads minds, you're not flipping out about that!"

J'onn in return said "That is true, it just that yours is a little more disturbing than simply being able to read minds."

Mirai sighed "Man, fighting weird but mind reading is okay, even Goku had to touch your head to hear your thoughts."

Zatanna tried to break the atomsphere that was in the room by saying "So someone in your world did read minds?"

"Well yeah, but he was taught that by the polar opposites to the _Gods of Destruction_ , what would that be?"

Captain Marvel decided to say the obvious and said "Umm, the Gods of Creation?"

It was at this point Mirai shook his head "No that can't be, at times their so useless they summon other people to do their work for them, at least the Gods of Destructions get their job done."

He sighed "The Kai's sit around let other people or force other people solve their problems, then again their problems are that for the entire universe, so they can't afford to screw up."

Captain Marvel then said "Man, fixing problems for other people, that sucks."

Mirai gave him a look then asked "Don't you guys do the exact same, I mean literally?"

Captain Marvel at this point gave an uncertain laugh "Um, yeah I never looked at it that way before."

Zatanna whispered "To think he has the wisdom of Solomon."

Mirai appear right beside her and asked "Who is this Solomon guy, is he smart or something?"

Zatanna gave a little jump and Flash said "Whoa, your as fast as me, if not faster."

It was at this point Wonder Woman said "Enough, you are coming with me to train, that is it."

With these words she walked over to Mirai and pulled him by the arm away.

For his part Mira let himself be dragged, training was a fun concept, but she must not have known how he trains.

* * *

 **How was it, did you like it, perhaps the last four hundred words I did rush, but otherwise I did write this over two weeks, because of distractions that came up.**

 **So did you think it was good, yeah I know it could be better, let me know what you think in a review, no flaming.**

 **Until next time guys, gotta find them all the magic dragon balls!**


End file.
